Tales of Thieving Knighthood
by ForeverFreelancer
Summary: In a time when knights joined forces with wily archers on adventures to steal from the rich and give to the poor, Sir Galleth Cooper and his band of cunning thieves used their skills to evade the evil King Henry and his army while performing their heroic acts. But it seems the king may have something a little more valuable that Galleth desires to steal away with.
1. Chapter 1 A Bedtime Story

_Hey everyone. I've come to post another story, what a shocker right? Sorry if you guys are getting sick of seeing my pen name pop up here. If it gets to be too much, I'll remove some of my one-shots or something._

_So this is something different than I normally do as it's a take on one of Sly's ancestors and not solely Sly himself. But don't worry, I have found a way to keep Sly involved._

_Oh almost forgot!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper, Sir Galleth Cooper or any characters recognized from the Sly Cooper games, they are copyright of Sony and Sanzaru Games.** **I do own the villain and the love interest though.** _

* * *

Chapter 1 A Bedtime Story

* * *

Sly stepped out of the team van gripping his cane. He sighed and rolled his shoulders, feeling drained from the afternoon's work. It had been months since he'd been out on a heist with his pals, as he'd been devoting a great deal of his time to taking care of his family. Once Rascal had been born, Sly quickly learned that being a parent wasn't always a walk in the park. Infant kits required so much time and attention, and it could really take a lot out of a raccoon, even when both he and Carmelita were working as a team to take care of him.

They found it difficult at first, neither one ever having cared for a baby before, so they had to take everything one step at a time. Not to mention neither Sly nor Carmelita's parents were around to lend a hand. Usually couples had the child's grandparents there to help with extra tasks, but they unfortunately didn't have that luxury.

They did however have their friends, who were always happy to help out however they could, in the best way they knew how.

The girls of the house loved helping with all the necessary kit care tasks, such as feeding, changing, bathing, and things of that nature. Bentley always assisted by means of research and providing useful information regarding sicknesses and safe kinds of medicine to administer whenever the little guy came down with something.

Murray wasn't so eager to jump up and help with feeding and changing, but he was always glad to play with little Rascal, especially when he first started walking.

Of course, that was years ago.

Bentley used a portable device on his chair to close the garage and conceal the Cooper van from the general public. He and Murray then joined Sly on the sidewalk as he sauntered up the path to their house.

"Bentley, what time is it?" Sly asked, his voice sounding almost weary to his reptilian friend.

"It's nine fifteen," the turtle replied matter-of-factly.

Sly cringed faintly and shifted the object he previously stolen to holding it under one arm, freeing his other hand so he could fish his keys out of his pocket. "Hope she won't be too mad at me," he mumbled.

Bentley looked up at the master thief while he leisurely wheeled alongside him. "Carmelita? Mad with you? Never!" he said in a flat, sarcastic tone.

Sly punched him lightly on the shoulder in return.

"Yea," Murray jumped in as he followed his buddies. "Why the heck would she be mad at you? You haven't done anything today except steal…but she's a thief too, so she should be ok with that. I mean, I thought she was. She's been ok with it for a long time now."

Sly smiled and gave an inward chuckle. "No no Murray, of course she's fine with me stealing, it's not that. I'm worried she'll be mad at me for being late. I promised her I'd help with the whole bedtime routine."

Bentley pursed his lips. "Well, given that you all normally start that at around eight, I'm almost positive that they're all in bed by now. Just apologize, I'm sure she won't be too mad."

Sly gripped the small key in his hand and stuck it in the lock. "Yea…unless they waited up for me to get back…"

When all three stepped inside and Sly closed the front door firmly, the raccoon thief was greeted with an overwhelming welcome.

"DADDY!" two small voices cheered from the balcony overhead.

It appeared that they had in fact waited up.

Sly looked up to see his son, Rascal, and daughter, Callista, make a mad dash for the stairs. He barely had time to set the stolen book and his cane down before the two foxcoons raced into the foyer and headed straight for him.

Sly dropped to his knees and held his arms out wide. "There's my kiddos!" he said. He almost fell backward as the young boy and girl jumped into each of his arms and hugged him tightly. He gave each one a kiss on the head.

"We missed you Daddy!" said Rascal, wrapping his arms around his father's neck.

"I missed you guys too!" he told them, still hugging them close.

"We thought the bad guys got you!" Callista told him, her small vulpine face displaying worry. "You didn't get an ouchie, did you?"

Sly smiled and mussed her head of curly red and blue ringlets. "No way Cali. You know your dad's smarter and faster than any bad guy out there! I made it back without a scratch." He leaned down and tickled her fluffy beige muzzle with his nose, and she squealed and giggled.

"Ok good," she said, still laughing.

He looked from both Rascal's face to Callista's, his expression clouded with slight disapproval. "I appreciate you guys wanting to stay up until I got home, but shouldn't you two be in bed?"

Both kits' ears flattened at their dad's question, but neither one said a word.

"They refused to go to bed until their father came home safe and sound," a Spanish voice announced.

Sly looked up to see his beautiful wife, Carmelita Cooper, rounding the corner and stepping into view. She leaned against the wall, her fingers tapping against one of her arms as she folded them across her chest. She looked none too pleased.

Sly's ears lowered for a split second, but he then flashed a charming grin. "There's my foxy lady," he crooned.

Her aggravated frown gradually turned into a gentle smile. She strolled up to him and he got to his feet so she could do what she'd been waiting to do all day and press her lips to his.

"Sorry I'm late hon," he mumbled against her soft lips.

"Just glad you're ok," she mumbled back.

"Bleh!" Rascal spat out, his russet muzzle scrunched in disgust.

Callista only hugged her father's leg tighter, her soft peals of laughter ringing out like a melody from a harp.

Sly and Carmelita parted and laughed at Rascal's reaction.

Just then, small grunts could be heard from the living room. Both parents peered around the corner to see their third child trying to peek over the side of his playpen on the far side of the living room. His tiny gray muzzle barely cleared the playpen's wall, even as he stood on his tiptoes.

Carmelita walked over up and picked him up. "Did somebody wake back up?" she asked him in a honey-sweet voice.

The infant kit yawned and rubbed at his eyes. "Laba," he uttered.

She put him down on the carpet, and he grunted again, making an effort to get to his feet. He wobbled a bit as he stood, his short arms flailing as he tried to steady himself.

Sly began to walk over to him, dropping and kneeling down a few feet away from him. He took a moment to smile adoringly down at his youngest son. From his deep brown irises to his midnight black mask, to his fluffy gray fur, to his raccoon ears and black rings on his bushy tail, he was practically a mini clone of his father. Aside from his coloring, Rascal looked just like his dad as well, but Sly's youngest was his father made over. Even Callista sported a beautiful ringed tail though she appeared to be fully fox aside from that one feature.

There was no denying that each child was a Cooper, on the inside and out, and Sly loved his hybrid children with every bit of love he could hold in his heart.

Sly clapped and held his arms out. "Hey Robbie! You gonna walk to Daddy today?"

Robbie, or Roberto as Carmelita preferred he be called, squealed happily and tried to take a step toward his father. But his tiny legs weren't quite ready for the task of walking just yet, and he wobbled again, falling forward into a crawling position. He proceeded to rapidly crawl over to Sly, who scooped him up with a chuckle.

"Aw that's ok," he said to the kit, lifting him up close to his face. "Keep trying, you'll get there bud."

"Dadada," Robbie replied, placing a hand on Sly's muzzle, which earned him a kiss on the nose.

"Hey Dad!" Rascal called.

Sly returned to the front room where Rascal was holding a large book and Callista was looking over his shoulder. The young boy squinted as he tried to make out the words on the aged leather cover. "Is this what you stole on your heist tonight?" Rascal asked.

He grinned and nodded. "Mhm. That book in your hands is very special. It contains stories about one of your favorite Cooper ancestors."

Rascal gasped, his small mouth forming a perfect 'O' shape. "Sir Galleth?"

"Yep!" Sly answered. He handed Robbie over to Carmelita and then knelt down in front of his oldest son. "I got a chance to look through it on the way home. Turns out this is a book that tells about his adventures as a valiant knight and all his greatest feats in his life. See, all these stories were passed down from generation to generation and eventually all written down in this one book. And here's the really cool part: there are even a few entries from Galleth's very own journal in here, which is why they were keeping it at the museum. Personal writings from the knight thief himself."

"Wow!" Rascal exclaimed.

Callista put a finger to her lips thoughtfully. "What kind of…a'ventures did he go on Daddy?"

"And did he have a gang like you?" Rascal questioned. "Was he a really great sword fighter? Did he slay any dragons?"

"Did he meet a pretty girl like Mommy?" Callista asked.

Sly chuckled at all their questions and then took the book, flipping through it carefully. "Well, tell you what, if you'd like, I could read you guys a little of the story before bed, and you can find out the answers. That is, if Mom will let me read to you guys before bed."

The two children looked up at their mother with pleading faces. She was shaking her head slowly. "Sly, I-I'm not sure, I mean, it's late enough already…"

"Please Mommy!" the two foxcoons begged in unison. They hugged her legs and continued to plead with her. "Please please!"

The vixen looked to her husband who smiled and shrugged. "C'mon Carm," Sly reasoned, "just a few pages before bed couldn't hurt, right?"

Carmelita looked down at her children who were waiting for her reply with baited breath. She finally sighed. "Only a _few_ pages. And only if you head upstairs right now so you can take your baths."

Rascal and Callista cheered, jumping up and down excitedly before they dashed upstairs.

Carmelita cradled Robbie in her arms and smirked at Sly. "They're learning how to be a bit too persuasive, like their father."

Sly crossed his arms and displayed a proud grin. "I taught them well."

After the kids were all cleaned up and dressed for bed, Sly joined them in their bedroom. He sat on the edge of Rascal's bed. As he did, Rascal inched out of his covers and sat down beside him.

Callista, feeling lonely in her own bed across the room, jumped to the floor and ran over, crawling up to sit on her father's other side.

About that time, Carmelita entered the bedroom and quietly shut the door behind her. "Ok, I finally got Roberto to go to sleep," she informed them.

Sly cleared his throat. "Robbie."

Carmelita narrowed her eyes and shook her head. She joined her family where they sat as Sly was flipping through the first few pages. "Ok kids you ready?"

They nodded eagerly, their ringed tails whipping in anticipation.

Sly placed a finger on the text of the introduction. "Once upon a time, in medieval England, a time of sword fights, daring quests, fair maidens, and evil kings, there lived a knight who was also a master thief. He lived his life to steal from the rich and give to the poor. His tale is one of great adventure, of daring theft, of battling fearsome foes and escaping gruff guards, one of love and passion."

Rascal rolled his eyes as his sister sighed dreamily at that last part.

Sly chuckled before continuing. "They say it was a beautiful sunny day when Sir Galleth and his clan had escaped with their riches after stealing from the greedy King Hamilton…"

XXXXXX

The hooves of their horses hit the earth with a powerful sound, the equines galloping faster and faster with each recurring click of their reins.

The band of thieves raced through the thick woods, adrenaline shooting through their very limbs. Each group member would occasionally look over their shoulder in slight fear of the guards catching up with them.

They always stayed close when traveling. A tight group of companions in every sense of the word. Not only did they stay close literally, but they were also very close as friends. The three males shared a brotherly bond so strong that no force of any kind had a prayer of breaking it.

One of those males was a lean red fox, dressed in a forest green tunic and a muddy brown feathered hat. He gripped his reins in one gloved hand and used his other to deposit an unused arrow back in the quiver on his back.

A smile formed on his snow white muzzle as he felt his vixen maiden encircle her arms tighter around his thin frame. The speed at which they rode caused her hooded cape, as well as her long curly locks of red hair, to blow wildly behind her. She sighed in contentment and placed a soft kiss on the archer's cheek. The male fox smiled back at her, a mischievous gleam playing in his hazel eyes, and he winked at his lady.

Riding next to them was a hefty grizzly bear. The bear adjusted his hat atop his round read and repeatedly looked over his shoulder in worry. "Think we lost 'em Robin?" he asked the fox.

Robin glanced back to only see an abundance of trees. "It would appear so. But let's press onward, we could still be in danger of being chased."

The bear nodded obediently and clicked his own horse's reins.

"We're not in any danger," the raccoon riding ahead called. "Those fools are long gone, you all worry too much. There's nothing to fear."

"Except your poor judgment," Robin teased with a chuckle. This brought forth a light titter from the vixen who continued to hug her body tightly to his.

The raccoon thief shot his fox friend a miffed look, his amber eyes narrowing at the archer's statement.

Robin merely grinned and chuckled once more. "Oh come come Galleth, it was but a jest!"

The ring-tailed knight laughed aloud in a sarcastic manner and turned his attention back to the winding woodland trails ahead.

"You know I really must give you credit where it's worth my friend," Robin said to him. "You know as well as I that we wouldn't be able to go through with such dangerous quests if we didn't have you on our team."

Galleth smiled smugly. "Quite right," he called over the galloping of their horses.

"Of course some days we'd get in less trouble if you'd think things through more before waving that sword of yours around," he said under his breath.

"I _heard_ that!" Galleth barked back, and Robin snickered in response.

The group roared in laughter as they continued to ride along the winding woodland trails. Soon they made their way out of the woods and came upon a main road. Running sideways to the road and meeting beneath the bridge built over its span, was a small stream. Next to the stream stood a large oak tree, creating a shady spot, a perfect place for traveling thieves to rest for a while.

After tying their horses' reins to sturdy branches of the tree, the four friends washed their faces and drank from the clear stream. Then they all lounged on the soft grass beside it.

Galleth removed his helmet and grimaced as he ran his fingers through his disheveled head fur. It felt messier than it normally did to him.

Robin caught sight of the raccoon's fretting and grinned. "Fussing over your looks again 'ol boy? How many times do I have to tell you that Marian isn't interested?"

The raccoon scoffed and rolled his eyes, but smiled light-heartedly. "Well Robin, someone in this merry little group has to take care of themselves. Heaven knows you don't."

The male fox sucked his teeth and placed a hand over his heart. Marian smiled and scooted closer to him where they lay on the grass together.

Little John took off his own hat and noticed a small tear at the top where an arrow had grazed the fabric.

Marian glanced over at the hefty bear. "I think it's safe to say that Little John takes very good care of himself, judging by the size of his middle."

"Hey!" he shouted in protest to her statement.

Robin cackled and stared up at the puffy clouds. "I say we make a remarkable team you three."

Galleth stretched his limbs and stood up, his armor clanking audibly with the abrupt movement. He walked over to his horse and reached into a pouch attached to its saddle, eventually pulling out a fair-sized bag. He shook it, grinning at the jingle of the many coins inside. "I must agree. We always emerge victorious!" He pulled coins from the bag and handed each of his friends a large fistful.

After taking his share, Robin frowned. "And just why is it that you get to hold onto the majority of our earnings?" the fox asked good-naturedly.

"Simple, I'm the leader, that's why."

Marian smirked and chuckled. "A leader is nothing without his loyal team who helps him save the day," the vixen reminded the prideful raccoon.

"Quite," Robin agreed. "I say we all play an important role. Marian plans our course of action, I provide weaponry assistance, Little John takes care of the brunt of the guards with his brute strength, on the off chance they actually catch up to us after running out of arrows to shoot, and you Galleth, perform the stealthy part of our job, which I must admit is important for the part where we actually commence with 'borrowing' from those who can afford it, but you'd be nothing without us."

The raccoon stretched his arms behind him and rested the back of his head in his palms, resting among the blades of green grass. "True. And you're all truly the greatest friends a thieving knight could ask for."

The three smiled warmly.

"So what should we do now?" Little John wondered.

As soon as he uttered his question, his round ears picked up on the sound of wheels creaking along the dirt road. They all sat up and watched as a carriage passed by, traveling across the bridge in the direction of a neighboring kingdom far in the distance.

"Hmm," Galleth said, scratching at his chin. "I don't know about you, but I think it's high time we had a little fun after all this escaping, wouldn't you agree? What say we have a little change of scenery?"

The friends nodded, and after untying and mounting their horses, took off down the road. Not long after, they were quickly approaching the drawbridge that led to a lavish kingdom. The thieves stared up in awe at the towering stone wall that surrounded the vast city

The raccoon's eyes darted to a group near the entrance, where a porcupine was nailing a paper with the word 'WANTED' plastered on top to a wooden post. Beneath the text was a crude sketch of Galleth and his band of merry thieves. He chuckled and looked back at his comrades. "Looks as if we'll be finding a different way in."

"Is there any other way to go about it?" Robin asked with a grin.

After sneaking around to an obscure section of the wall and tying up the reins of their steeds yet again, Galleth scaled a tree and hopped onto a ledge near the top of the wall, landing in a crouch. Marian and Robin repeated his actions and after both pulling with all their might, finally helped Little John onto the branch that they walked across to reach the wall, joining Galleth. Together they leaped and sailed over the side of the wall, landing atop a pile of hay.

The four stood and brushed the stray pieces of straw off their clothes. They stepped out of the shadows and into a whimsical square of the kingdom. To keep a low profile, the males of the group found and 'borrowed' a few fabrics they could use as cloaks while they explored the city.

The group wandered around the square, looking on at all the festivities, listening to the laughter and merriment that surrounded them. Children were running about, playing tag and hide-and-seek.

Couples were clapping and dancing to the music of lyres and lutes. Families were walking the streets, visiting the small markets or just going out for leisurely strolls. The smells of scrumptious pastries and cooked meats filled the air, as did the fragrant flowers being sold from carts at several corners.

Galleth inhaled the aromas with a smile. "What a pleasant little square," he noted, looking back at his friends, who were looking around and admiring the area as well. "I dare say there's not a sad face in the crowd."

"I beg to differ," Robin spoke up.

The raccoon looked to his vulpine friend with a quirked brow.

Robin subtly gestured to the right with his head, and Galleth looked to where he gestured.

His gaze fell upon a small family of ferrets. From the look of their tattered clothing, they appeared to be very poor. The female ferret was carrying a small baby in her arms, and was accompanied by a male ferret. Walking with them was a young boy ferret. His face was covered in dirt and tears streamed down his face. He took hold of the older male's wrist and lightly tugged it. "Father, I'm so hungry," he said weakly.

His father and mother exchanged deep frowns and the father sighed. "I know son," he said to him, placing a hand on his head as the boy sniffled quietly. "I am too. But we don't have the money to buy food. We've mostly been able to rely on our crops, but the weather hasn't been too kind to us as of late. And the king just raised the tax…again, to make matters worse. I wish things were different…but we simply have no way to pay. I'm sorry."

The female held her baby close, her eyes weary and filled with concern for her family.

The little boy leaned against his father, clutching at his empty stomach, and hid his face as he cried.

Not wasting any time, Galleth reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a handful of gold coins. He approached the poor family, looking down at the starving boy. He knelt down beside him, and the young ferret looked up at him cautiously.

The raccoon thief smiled. He gently took one of his hands and placed the coins in his palm. "Here," Galleth said.

The small ferret blinked, staring down at the shiny gold coins in his hand, and then looked up at him in wonder and confusion. His parents looked at each other in sheer disbelief.

Galleth placed his hand on the boy's smaller hand. "Now you have a way to pay. Take this, and buy food for you…" he looked up at his parents and their baby… "and for your family."

The young child looked up in awe at the kindness this stranger had just showed him. He smiled a bright smile of deep gratitude. "Thank you sir," he whispered.

Galleth grinned back and patted the boy's shoulder before standing up. The father immediately approached him in elation and braced his shoulders. "Oh bless you my good man!" he cried.

The raccoon knight nodded and without another word, he turned and made his way back to his comrades. He watched the family huddle close in joy, their faces once dismal, now displayed smiles like rays of sunshine breaking through on a cloudy day, and he crossed his arms, chuckling in satisfaction. Seeing that kind of joy reminded him that his lifestyle, though it was viewed as wrong by many who thought of him and his friends as nothing more than despicable robbers who should be thrown in jail, was one that made others happy.

The raccoon began to look around in confusion. "Now where did Little John run off to?"

"Took a bit of our earnings and went to get some food," Marian answered with a small giggle. "Where else?"

Galleth shook his head. "He never can seem to be satisfied when it comes to eating."

"Seems that way," Robin stated. He was watching the couples dance to the melody of the lute, and a chipmunk playing a pen flute joined the small band. He held a hand out to Marian. "Care to dance, milady?" he asked with a suave grin.

She chortled softly and took his hand, batting her lashes affectionately. "How could I refuse?"

Robin and Marian joined the other townsfolk who were twirling and skipping in a large circle, performing a fast-paced Allemande-style dance.

The masked thief leaned against a stone wall and watched the couple laugh and dance, enjoying each other's company.

"This is by far the best pheasant I've ever eaten," Little John stated aloud.

Galleth turned and laughed as he saw the bear walking up to him take an enormous bite of meat on the bone he held. "Don't spend it all John, we have to save most of it to give to the poor, remember?"

"Oh...yea, right," the bear said in a muffled voice as he chewed. He noticed his raccoon friend seemed distracted. He followed his gaze to see Robin and Marian dancing away out in the square with the others. He looked back and picked up on the almost lonely look that graced the raccoon's eyes. After swallowing, he said, "Why don't you go join 'em Galleth?"

He turned his head and looked back at the grizzly bear. "Hmm?" he asked.

"You look like you wanna join them. Go on, go find you a nice maiden and go dance."

The raccoon grinned. "And leave you all alone here with what's remaining of your pheasant?"

Little John bit into the meat and snorted. "My meal and I will be just fine. Go dance with one of those pretty ladies. That mink over there seems like a friendly maid. Doesn't look like she has a dance partner."

Galleth slowly shook his head and smiled. "I don't fancy myself as a dancer, besides I'm sure she and the rest of those maidens are all spoken for. I daresay I'd run into trouble if a fellow became angered with me for charming his lady."

Little John shrugged his shoulders. "Assuming you _can_ charm a lady, that is."

Galleth smiled and narrowed his eyes at the grizzly bear. "I can, and could do a much better job of it than you, my large friend."

The two smiled at each other and continued to banter back and forth as they walked toward the open square. However, they soon fell quiet as they heard the sounds of commanding voices and the neighing of horses.

The four friends watched the townsfolk look in the direction of the voices, some of the women gasping, and everyone looking amongst each other. Murmurs flooded the small square, and Galleth picked up on the word 'king' being spoken frequently. Soon after the frightened murmuring started, the townsfolk began dropping to their knees in a kneeling position.

Marian's eyes darted around, her brow quirked. "What, praytell is going on?"

Robin shook his head. "I'm not quite sure…"

"You there!" a skunk called. "If you know what's good for you, you'll do as we are and fall to your knees. If you don't, King Henry will have your head!"

The four thieves looked to each other uneasily, but quickly dropped to their hands and knees to blend in with the crowd. The last thing they wanted to do right now was draw unwanted attention to themselves.

The neighing and whinnying grew louder, until a cluster of knights on horseback rode into view. They quickly reassembled into two lines and each knight drew his sword, and extended it out in front of him in an ostentatious display.

Galleth dared to raise his head and look up at who the knights revealed. Galloping into view was a large black horse. On the back of the impressively adorned horse was a sight that caused Galleth's eyes to widen and his jaw to fall open.

A muscular wolverine sat on the back of the steed. He appeared to be dressed in the absolute finest clothing money could buy. A bright red cape lay across his back and on each one of his fingers was some kind of shimmering gold or jeweled ring. His jade green eyes were clouded and bushy black eyebrows knitted together above them in an almost angry way. The rough scraggly fur along his muzzle and ears stood out on end, making him look even more menacing than he already did. He bared his sharp teeth as he looked down at his subjects.

But it wasn't the fearsome king who had Galleth frozen where he knelt.

It was the girl sitting behind him.

Hugged up against the wolverine on the back of his horse was a strikingly beautiful female raccoon. She wore a floor-length white gown with gold stitching along the top. Shiny brunette ringlets fell along her back and shoulders, reaching her slender waist and a bushy ringed tail fell over the horse's side. A jet black mask surrounded her eyes, which were a soft, warm hue of brown.

The raccoon thief's eyes were locked on her and her alluring face. She looked like such a delicate and calm creature, and he couldn't deny to himself that he found her to be a very pretty girl, prettier than any he'd seen in a long while.

The only thing that could possibly take away from her beauty was the dismal frown on her face. She had the expression a defeated prisoner might have, an expression one had when they'd lost all hope.

The king tightened up on the reins, and the horse pulled away in response, though had no choice but to comply. The fearsome wolverine led his horse to the center of the square and took notice of all the townsfolk, huddled in fear on the ground below, and a sickening grin crossed his features.

"Percival," the wolverine called.

One of his many knights who surrounded him, a rabbit, led his horse up alongside the king's. "Sire?" he said.

King Henry waved a hand over the kneeling commoners. "Quite a splendid sight, is it not? To have your subjects admire you in such a way that they practically _cower in fear_."

The rabbit smiled and nodded obediently. "Yes my lord."

"And it's a magnificent day for a ride, wouldn't you agree?"

The rabbit nodded again. "Aye, my lord. A lovely day for one."

The wolverine chuckled darkly. "I say, life is good Percival. I rule this glorious kingdom and everyone who resides here. I have a formidable army of loyal knights, and I of course have the fairest wench in all the land." He turned to look back at the female raccoon who embraced him stiffly. Noticing her frown, he put a clawed finger to her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Oh come, my dear Miriana, you look unhappy. Are you unhappy?" His thick eyebrows rose in disapproval over his eyes and his nose wrinkled ever so slightly.

She blinked up at him, her long lashes sweeping over her eyes like curtains. "No my lord…I'm not unhappy," she spoke quietly.

He laughed and caressed her face with two fingers, the touch of his long claws causing her to jump slightly. "Then smile my dear. You're much easier to look upon when you smile."

She slowly forced a small smile on her lips. "Yes my lord."

His lips formed his own crooked version of a smile. "Marvelous." He suddenly kicked the side of his horse with the toe of his boot. The quadruped reared up in protest, raising his front hooves high in the air. "Hah! Onward!" he shouted to the animal.

As the king rode through the square, his subjects continued to kneel, and as he passed Galleth and his friends, Miriana caught sight of the handsome raccoon thief. She lifted her head slightly, and their eyes met for only a moment before the king rode away with her, taking off down a path on the way to his castle home.

Once King Henry and his knights had disappeared around the corner, the townsfolk stood and resumed their activities, but Galleth continued to stare off in the direction the king and his maiden had left in.

"Hey ol' boy," Robin spoke up, nudging the knight in the arm. "That tyrant's gone now, you can unfreeze." The fox waved a hand in front of his face and tilted his head. "What's got you so distracted?"

"Miriana…" he whispered. "She's…as comely as a spring lily, blooming among the weeds."

Robin and Marian exchanged amused glances. "Is that so?" Robin asked with a laugh. "You fancy that raccoon eh? I regret to inform you, but I'm almost certain that women who associate with the king are off-limits."

Galleth shook his head back and forth to clear his thoughts. "Uh…what now? I do not fancy her! I was simply admiring her beauty. Is that a crime?"

Robin crossed his arms and gave a cheeky grin. "I see. So you always have that look in your eye when you're merely 'admiring one's beauty'?"

Galleth threw his friend a mock glare and shoved him with one hand. He then cleared his throat. "Yes well, never you mind about what I said, let's get back to business now, shall we? This seems like a prime area for our next little bout of robbing from royalty. What say we hang out here a bit longer and plan out a way to steal from this noble mutt?"

Little John looked hesitant. "I'm not sure Galleth…those knights looked pretty dangerous…"

"As did King Hamilton's knights. And they were no match for us."

Robin had an idea that stealing from the rich probably wasn't the only reason Galleth wanted to stick around this particular kingdom, but thought he'd picked on his friend enough for one day. "Methinks that sounds exceedingly fun. And this guy does seem up to no good. I say he deserves to be stolen from."

"Exactly!" the male raccoon agreed in enthusiasm.

Marian nodded in agreement. "Truly."

Little John nodded after a moment as well.

They each put their hands together.

"So shall we start planning this out strategically then?" Robin asked.

"Aye," Galleth said with a mischievous grin.

XXXXXX

Sly closed the book. "And I think that's enough for one night," he said, noticing his children beginning to yawn.

"Daddy?" Rascal asked.

"Yea bud?"

He tilted his head like a puppy. "What does 'comely' mean?"

"It means pretty," Sly explained with a smile. "Galleth thought the girl he saw was pretty."

Rascal stuck his tongue out, clearly disgusted. "Gross!"

Callista smiled, ignoring her brother. "Awww, that's sweet," she sighed. "Are they gonna see each other again Daddy?"

"A-and is Galleth gonna steal from the king?" Rascal added, crossing his small arms. "I don't like that king, I don't think he's a very good guy."

"Me either," Callista agreed. "But I like Little John." She began to giggle. "He's funny like Uncle Murray."

"Yea," said Rascal. He looked up at his father with eyes full of curiosity. "So what happens next Dad?"

"You'll have to find out next time he reads to you," Carmelita said. "Right now you kids really need to be in bed. It's time for all good little foxcoons to go to sleep."

Both kits' faces fell. "Aww Mom!" they whined in unison.

* * *

_Well there you have it! I really hope you liked the first chapter. It's just the intro, there's a lot I have planned for it. And the next ones will never be this long, only due to the first part of the chapter was this one so long._

_And don't worry, I haven't abandoned my TFL sequel, I just haven't had time to thoroughly plan it out like I need to. It's going to be a lot longer than the first story and I want the few who will read it to enjoy it._

_Also I know some of you will hate me for not using 'thou' and 'thee' and for not using the other old English terms often so far in this, but I didn't wanna overwhelm anyone with the dialect, as it can become confusing._

_Anyways, thanks so much for taking the time to read my work!_


	2. Chapter 2 A Chance Meeting

_A/N: Hey guys, welcome to chapter two._

_So delighted you guys are willing to give this different kind of story a try!_

_Now to thank you wonderful reviewers, but you're welcome to scroll on down to the actual story (my rambling gets boring I know, hehe). But I'd like to thank BananaB0mb for helping me a bit with an issue I had constructing the plot. So thank you my friend. _

_BananaB0mb: Oh? Glad you like! I thought the Robin Hood characters would be a nice addition since they too are chivalrous thieves. Oh yes he definitely has his eye on her, eheh. Thieves always seem to be tempted by something, or in this case someone, that can't be pursued effortlessly. And indeed, Henry plays a core role, I can't give too much away so I hope you'll enjoy as the story progresses. And aww thanks my friend! I aim to make them irresistibly cute and loveable, hehe._

_cheesebread222: Your kind words have made my day you know that? Thank you very very much. Oh this takes place about the same time, that doesn't make any sense I know, but the stories aren't related in any way, I just wanted to introduce Sly's children here. This is the age range I'm using for them in the sequel (which I promise will be out very soon) but if you'd like to see more of baby Rascal, I can always whip up another short story on a subject of your choosing in which he's still an infant. Maybe a series of little one-shots about his baby days. I'd be happy to do so. Just PM me about ideas if you'd like, my inbox is always open. _

_NinjaxSketcheartx: I try my utmost to disappoint! Aha, just kidding dear, I know what you meant. Thank you so much, I'm so glad you like the storybook idea, just wanted to try something different but still incorporate Sly and his kids. And yes, he's the smart one, although he's much more confident than Bentley, I guess you could say. They'll have similarities to the gang but won't be carbon copies I assure you. And thank you again, I'm glad you find them so cute._

_Ramona Bandicoot: Delighted to hear that you like the storybook path I'm taking with it. I'm not sure how effective it will be but I'll try to use it in the most plausible way while still making it interesting. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story just as much, your feedback is much appreciated!_

_Fanwriter9: Aww thanks so much, I'm happy I could capture your attention with it! Nah, I'm no genius, I just love to write!_

_SadieMacoy: You don't know how much I love our art trade, so so happy we did that, oh hardly dear, I think you're the awesome one! Thanks so much for checking it out!_

_PowerBoi: I know we conversed previously but thank you very much. Always great to know I can write characters in a believable way that makes it enjoyable for others to read about. I'll be sure to keep reading your story as well, by the way._

* * *

Chapter 2 A Chance Meeting

* * *

"Foolish enemy! You're no match for me! I, Sir Rascal, challenge you to a duel!" The young foxcoon drew his plastic sword and pointed it at the adversary he challenged, who happened to be his father, wearing a hooded cape that he'd found in his gang's collection of disguises.

Sly drew his sword and stepped toward the young boy. "Hah! Apprentice knight, it is _you_ who are the foolish one! My skills in sword fighting are far superior to yours! En guarde!"

Sly and Rascal participated in a daring pretend sword fight, sending their not-so-dangerous weapons slashing against each other, the toy swords crossing several times like an X. Sly's agile little boy used his small size to evade his 'adversary's' attacks, jumping away from his strikes and slipping under them. To make up for being short, he jumped onto his bed and continued to duel, swerving his sword.

"You've trained well, knave foxcoon, but I've been training since long before you were ever born, and harbor more discipline than you could ever hope to."

Rascal smirked. "We'll see 'bout that, you evil knight!" He jumped up, soaring through the air onto the flat surface of his dresser to evade another attack.

Sly grinned; Rascal had clearly inherited Carmelita's jumping ability from her.

In an attempt to perform a final surprise attack, Rascal dove from the high point of his bedroom onto the carpet and zoomed around his father, circling him several times. He finally stopped as he faced his back and hit him directly in his lower back with the tip of the toy.

Sly pretended the yell in agony and fell dramatically to the floor, letting his arm gradually fall to the floor at his side. He panted as his eyelids drooped over his eyes. "Vanquished…" he choked out. "By a mere knave."

Rascal approached his father where he lay and raised his sword in the air. "All will fear the daring thief, Sir Rascal Cooper!"

Sly was silent at first with his eyes remaining closed, continuing the charade. But then his eyes shot wide open and he looked up his son. "Yes, but wait, for I have one more trick up his sleeve."

Rascal lowered his sword and looked up at him, his brows furrowing in confusion. "Huh?"

Sly sat up and moved his fingers in the air like spider legs. "The terrifying tickle takedown!"

Rascal gasped as Sly playfully lunged for him. He began to squeal and giggle loudly, squirming under his father's hold as Sly mercilessly tickled him, his fingers dancing along his sides.

"Not so tough now are you?" he said jokingly to his son as he tickled him.

"Daddy…no, no stop!" he struggled to say in between breathless laughs and small squeals. "STOP! I can't…breathe!"

"Do you surrender?" Sly asked.

Rascal swiftly nodded his head as he desperately tried to squirm out of his clutches. "Yes, yes! I surrender!" he gasped out.

Sly released him and mussed his brown head fur. "You put up a good fight, I'm proud of you little guy."

He lay sprawled out on the carpet, finally catching his breath. He finally grinned up at him. "Thanks Dad."

"Can I get down now?" a small female voice asked.

Sly turned to the young ringtailed fox in pajamas who was perched on top of the play castle in the bedroom, looking incredibly bored. She blew air from her lips, sending a stray lock of blue hair flying away from her face.

Sly smiled and plucked her up out of her temporary captivity in the castle's tower. "Yes my princess, you can get down now." He kissed her cheek and lifted her high in the air, twirling around in a circle with her, and she giggled in delight.

"I saved you from the evil knight, Cali," Rascal reminded her. "You're _welcome_."

Callista linked her arms around Sly's neck and nuzzled him. "Daddy's not evil," she protested. "He's the bestest Daddy ever."

Sly smiled and cuddled her close. "Aww and you're the best daughter ever, and you make the prettiest little princess."

She beamed, her auburn and black ringed tail whipping happily.

Rascal crossed his arms. "Yea but she could do better at playing pretend," he grumbled quietly, dropping his sword on the floor.

Sly grinned and chuckled, patting Rascal on the head. "She'll get the hang of it bud, give her some time."

The three sets of ears perked to the bedroom door swinging open. They looked up to see Carmelita holding a sniffling Robbie in her arms. He squirmed and whimpered in her hold.

Rascal's ears flattened and a small gasp escaped his lips. "Did we wake him up Mommy?" he asked in a meek voice.

Carmelita smiled down at him, shaking her head. "No sweetie, he hasn't gone to sleep just yet."

Sly stood up and walked over to his wife and youngest child. "What's the matter with my wittle Robbie?" Sly lowered his finger to one of Robbie's fists and the kit firmly grasped it, holding it tightly as he cried.

The vixen smirked at Sly calling him that, but simply shrugged it off. "He's been fussy tonight, tried putting him down three times now, he's fighting it. I was thinking maybe a bottle would help."

Sly nodded with a quiet laugh as he smiled down at the fussing baby. "It usually does. Want me to make it while you tuck the kids in?"

Carmelita beamed up at him with a contended flick of her tail. "That'd be great baby."

Carmelita tucked her two older children in and rocked Robbie in her arms until Sly returned with his evening meal. Carmelita took the bottle and popped it in his mouth. After tasting the delicious milk, Robbie was beginning to be lulled to sleep.

Sly crossed his arms as he watched Robbie's eyes close. "Works every time," he murmured.

After finishing his bottle, Robbie curled up to sleep on his mother's shoulder, and she sat down on Rascal's bed whilst holding him.

"Alright, time for bed," Sly spoke up.

Rascal squirmed out of his blankets. "Can we hear some more of Galleth's story first Dad? Pleease?"

"Yea can we Daddy?" Callista echoed.

Sly grinned down at his children. He had never expected them to be so eager to learn about their family history, the thieving side of it anyway. It made him feel wonderful to know his own kids were so enthusiastic to learn about the past Coopers.

Sly looked to his wife, who shrugged and nodded to him, giving him the ok to read another few pages to them. So he retrieved the book from where he'd placed it on the bookshelf in the kits' room a few nights prior.

Just like the other night, Sly sat down on the edge of the small bed, and like clockwork, Callista shimmied out of her covers and ran over to sit beside her father.

Carmelita placed a hand on Robbie's back to support his infant body. The tiny foxcoon laid totally limp, sound asleep on her shoulder.

Surrounded by his family, Sly opened the book and thumbed through the first several pages until he found his place. "Ok here we go," he said. "It was a rather sunny day in the kingdom of Llamalot…"

XXXXXX

Galleth walked out of the small abandoned cottage that he and his gang had chosen as their temporary hideout. He shielded his eyes from the bright morning sunlight that shone in the distance. The soft grass was still faintly damp from the dew that scattered the green blades. It felt primitive, to be barefoot when venturing out, but it also felt natural in a way to the raccoon.

A pang of hunger hit him hard in the stomach and he glanced up at the apple tree that stood near the small cottage. After getting a good running start, he launched himself onto a sturdy lower branch, and then climbed up to the higher branches with finesse that could put any trapeze artist and their whole traveling circus crew to utter shame.

Perching on a branch where a particularly appealing red apple grew, he balanced atop the thick limb and leaned down to pluck the apple from the branch. He flipped off it and landed on one lower to the ground, and then leaped off its tip and, jumping to the soft bed of grass beneath the tree.

He bit into the juicy fruit and his sensitive ears picked up on the sound of laughter and conversation carried on by two familiar voices. He followed the sound of the voices around to the back side of the cottage. There, near the edge of the woods, Robin Hood was helping Marian shoot an arrow from his bow.

The male fox held his vixen from behind, fixing her posture as he assisted her in pulling the string and aiming the arrow at the nearby target, which happened to be a bullseye painted on a tree trunk.

He gripped the top of her arm and guided it backward, interlacing his fingers with hers. "Back straight, firmly grip the handle here, my sweet," he encouraged, chuckling at how she fit like a glove up against his form.

"How's…this?" she asked in a sultry voice, shifting her weight to her right hip and relaxing her stance, leaning back against him in a swift subtle movement. Her tail began to brush up against his leg and she smirked up at him suggestively.

His white teeth gleamed as he grinned. "Perfect, my love."

Together, they drew the string of the bow back.

"Now…" he breathed in her ear. The two sets of keen eyes narrowing as they focused on the target.

His lips hovering over her ear, he ordered in a whisper, "Release."

She did and the arrow sailed through the air. The head of the arrow hit the tree trunk with a resounding 'thwack!' landing mere millimeters away from the center of the bullseye.

Marian squealed in excitement. "Almost a direct hit!" she exclaimed.

Robin laughed and took her hands. "See? I knew you could do it! You're a natural at archery!" He swept her up in an embrace and dipped her low to the ground, drawing her into a kiss.

She parted to smile up at him, her lashes batting involuntarily. "Couldn't have done it without you, my strong and handsome archer."

Galleth gave an annoyed roll of his eyes and approached the two, overwhelmed at how outward they were with their affections at times. He cleared his throat to signal the two to untangle from each other for just a moment, but much to his dismay, they didn't get the message.

Robin held his lady tightly and brushed his cheek against hers. "Well good day ol' boy!" the fox called to his raccoon friend. "Did you sleep well?"

The raccoon nodded and stretched his arms before biting into the delicious breakfast treat he'd picked.

"Nice bit of woodland scenery," Galleth commented after swallowing the morsel of food. "You can really smell the wilderness, I think I hear a stream in the distance if I'm not mistaken." His ears swiveled about as he listened to the sound of rushing water coming from somewhere nearby.

"Mhm," Robin assented. "Nothing like washing the troubles of your day away in a cool and refreshing bit of clean water, ay?" He walked over to pull the arrow from its spot on the trunk of the beech tree.

Galleth nodded again. "Peaceful environment, cozy little place to rest our heads, and food too." He took another bite of the apple. "You really know how to pick our hideouts Rob."

Robin barked a laugh as he approached his comrade. "Well now, I don't really choose the location of our hideout for the setting or for comfort, I choose it because it's in a place that's off to itself where we won't draw any attention of any kind. A place to…how shall I say…_hide out_, perchance?" He smiled cheekily and elbowed him in the side.

Galleth elbowed him back. "Ohoho," he laughed, sarcasm thick in his tone. "Funny Robin. Maybe you should give up archery and become a jester."

Marian shook her head as the two males lightly jabbed at each other and walked up to study Galleth more closely. He wore a simple brown tunic with a belt and his head fur looked a bit disheveled, which was plain to see without his helmet covering it up.

She gave him a warm, gentle smile, and smoothed out the fabric on his shoulders. "Nice to see you without all that clunky armor on, _Sir_ Galleth," she said to him with a quick wink.

He snorted a laugh, scratching at the fur on his chin. "As much as I love being addressed like that, I think it'll be just Galleth for a while, until I can come up with some new armor. I'm afraid my current suit of armor has seen its day."

"Retiring your armor?" Robin repeated. He put a hand to his muzzle. "That would probably be for the best, it's been looking rather aged and battered. Not to worry my friend, I'm sure you can make a deal with a local merchant around the kingdom and pay for a ready-made one."

Galleth folded his arms across his chest. "_Or_ I can get one fitted and customized specifically for me, which is what I'd prefer."

He was met with two blank stares.

"To do that, you'd have to be appointed as a knight by the king himself. That's the only way to get a custom-made suit of armor," Robin stated. "Everyone knows that. How do you, a wanted thief, expect to get close to a king and earn his trust without him realizing you're a wanted criminal who's planning to steal from his very own trove?"

Galleth ran his fingers through the unkempt fur on his head and shrugged his shoulders with a nonchalant smirk. "By being honorable and trustworthy, as a lowly peasant."

Robin and Marian exchanged suspicious glances.

"What exactly are you planning?" Marian inquired.

"Exactly what I said. I plan to walk among the crowd as a simple peasant. And win his trust by performing a heroic feat." He took a final bite and then glanced down at the apple core before tossing it over his shoulder. He heard it fall to the dirt with a soft thud.

The male fox pursed his lips, doubtful if Galleth should take a risk like that. "Well, before you go off performing any daring heroic feats, I think it would be wise to go and study the castle a bit first. Just to see what we're up against as far as protection." His head shook uneasily. "This guy seems…very formidable. From the look of his suffering subjects, I'd say he's more than a little consumed with power and money. And something about him just doesn't sit right with me."

The raccoon put a hand to his chin. "You have a point Rob, that day we passed him in the square…the look in his eye…the way he glared at the cowering folk, it practically sent shivers up my spine."

"Mine too," Marian admitted quietly. "I fear there's a lot more to this wolverine and his army than meets the eye. We need some answers. We need to find out more about him from the townsfolk."

"Right," Robin added. "Which is why I think it would be a good idea if Marian and I went to pay a visit to the local tavern and see if we can't get any information from anyone at all there. John will stay here and look after the hideout."

Galleth nodded his head. "Good good. And while you're doing that, I'll go scope out the castle, see if I can fine some secret entrances we can use to break into the night we steal from him."

The foxes nodded and Marian walked up to him, placing her hands on Galleth's broad shoulders. "Do be careful, dear," she asked of him. "Trespassing on castle turf is dangerous game. Especially when you're alone, and especially when the place is heavily guarded, as I'm sure it is."

Galleth smiled, an inward chuckle resonating in his chest. "Oh please Marian, you act as if I've never snuck about in a place I'm not permitted to be. Come now, I've been doing this for ages, I know to stay out of harm's way. I'll be fine, I swear to you." He held his hands out. "Have some faith in me you two!"

The fox couple gradually nodded.

A smile tugged at Marian's dark crimson lips, and she patted his shoulder before returning to her husband's side. "We do, dear."

"Alright," said Robin. "So you'll go get a closer look at our heist location, and we'll go see if we can scrounge up some answers that might help us. It's settled then."

Their heads snapped up a sudden movement to the sound of thundering footsteps.

Little John appeared from an obscure trail that led to the forest. He strolled up to the trio, holding a batch of thick limbs in one arm and a crude hatchet in the other. "Hey guys, got the firewood. So, what'd I miss?"

* * *

The red-haired vixen readjusted her hood to fit tighter around her head, keeping her face well hidden from the unsuspecting crowd. Her husband kept a hand on her back as he walked with her along the streets of the kingdom. Though in disguises, they were much more comfortable staying closer to the shadows; they were accustomed to doing so.

With his left hand still on the small of Marian's back, he used his free hand to tug at the lace jabot around his neck with a disgruntled frown.

"Something the matter dear?" Marian asked him as they strolled along the cobblestone road.

Robin huffed and scratched at his neck. "I've never been a fan of lace," he grumbled in reply. "Never understood why others could stomach wearing it either. Sure it looks nice, but…" he growled softly and his tail bristled in annoyance. "Ugh, it's itchy!"

Marian grinned back at him and slipped an arm around his waist. "I think you look rather dashing in that old merchant's clothing."

He smirked playfully at her. "And you look gorgeous in one of his wife's finest dresses."

She rolled her eyes, though she smiled brightly. She smoothed out the front of the skirt. "Sometimes I feel bad for all this stealing we do," she admitted in a rough whisper.

Her statement was met with a chuckle from Robin. "Marian my love, you should never feel bad. We left them plenty of money for these garments. What we do is honorable. And we'll be giving so much more back to those merchants and everyone else later, if we can pull this off."

She beamed up at him. "True."

"But, first thing's first." Robin said. He glanced up and read the words painted on the sign over the door they approached.

"This is it, the local tavern." Robin held the door open for her and bowed from the waist. "Oh after you, Miss."

She smirked at his tone but entered nonetheless.

The two foxes looked around at the interior of the small tavern. The stench of beer was thick in the atmosphere, and Marian had never been a fan of the way it smelled. She breathed through her mouth and followed Robin up to the bar.

"Good day sir," the male fox spoke up, getting the attention of the tapster.

The bull acknowledged the couple with a nod. "What can I get ya?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Just a pint for me," Robin said.

"Two gold coins," the bull told him as he filled a cup from one of the several kegs.

Robin reached into a pouch attached to his belt and pulled out two shimmering gold coins. He tossed them onto the counter top with a dexterous flick of his fingers, and in return, the bull handed him a pint of ale.

The vixen grimaced at the smell. "I thought you didn't like ale," she muttered.

"It's not for me," he said with a shake of his head. His amber eyes focused on a group of friends huddled around a table that stood at a far back corner of the small tavern. One of them, a salamander, was looking rather parched as he sat, slumped in his seat.

Robin approached the salamander, who sat with a shrew and possum. They looked up at him without an ounce of cheerfulness in their dull expressions. They didn't acknowledge him with a wave or smile, just unfriendly stares.

"Can we help you?" the shrew asked.

"You might be able to," Robin answered, "but first I'd like to help your friend out." He held the pint to the weary salamander. "You sir, could I offer you a drink?"

His eye narrowed to mere slits as he looked the young male fox up and down. He scratched at his beard. "What's the catch, young man?" his voice was extremely rough and gravelly, probably due to age or his weary state.

Robin flashed a friendly smile and barked a laugh. "No catch, my good sir, just thought you might want a little something to drink. I know this hot sun makes everyone a tad thirsty, and come now, you can't turn down a fresh brew."

The reptile eyed him, and almost appeared to be glaring, but eventually shrugged and nodded. "Forgive me for being wary, but there aren't many Good Samaritans around. 'Round here, we don't ever expect anyone to be kind."

His friends nodded and gulped down their own drinks.

"Well that's a real shame," Robin responded. "What's a world without someone to show you a little kindness now and again?" He gestured to the two empty chairs next to the salamander. "Say, would you mind if my wife and I took a seat next to you?"

The aged reptile's scaly lips formed a smirk. "Lookin' for a bit of company are you, young man?" The shrew and possum chuckled at the younger couple. "Have a seat then," the reptile encouraged.

Robin held a seat out for his darling and took a seat next to her. "Thank you kindly, sir."

"You aren't from around here are you?" the shrew spoke up, picking up on a strange excitement in the pair of vulpine eyes.

Robin shook his head. "No sir. My wife and I," he gestured to the vixen with his hand, "we're travelers, you see. Just passing through the area, and we couldn't help but notice that some of the folk around here seem very…frightened of your king."

"Terrified," Marian added.

"Yes, and we, being the curious young foxes we are, were just wondering why everyone seems to be so afraid of him?"

The three friends looked at one another in disbelief.

The possum forced a laugh. "You really _aren't_ from around here," he responded. He picked up his own pint and sipped at the alcoholic beverage in astonishment.

"So, he's truly as scary as he looks then?" Marian asked.

"That's an understatement," came the gravelly voice of the salamander. His voice dropped to a rough whisper, his eyes closed. "The king is a monster."

The fox couple looked at each other in unease before turning their attention back to the three friends.

"Perhaps you could enlighten us on this a bit?" Robin asked.

The elder trio of males looked amongst themselves with troubled frowns.

After a few tense moments, the salamander exhaled a deep sigh. "Alright, we can tell you a little about our…wonderful ruler. And maybe when we finish, you'll understand why everyone cowers at the mere mention of his majesty's name. But I'm giving you a forewarning, what I'm about to tell you will leave images in your mind that may take years to get rid of. These accounts are _not_ for the faint of the heart."

"I'm sure we've dealt with much worse than this wolverine," was Robin's reply.

A chorus of throaty laughter rang out from the three tavern regulars.

"Well, we'll leave that up to you to figure out for yourself," the shrew muttered.

The salamander guided his finger around the rim of his pint glass and sighed unevenly. "I guess we should start at the beginning, the day our lives were flipped upside down permanently, coronation day…"

* * *

Galleth walked along the path near the stone castle, sneaking around the walls and ducking in alcoves when loyal knights of the king passed by. He assessed the lofty ramparts and turrets of the enormous castle, trying to figure out the best way to sneak in when he and the others planned out their elaborate robbery. For now, it would be his job to study the castle and all its secret passageways and entrances it had to offer.

He inched around the outer perimeter of the towering castle walls, stepping lightly on the ground, which he found much easier to do whilst barefoot than when he was wearing those clanky metal shoes. Climbing up the parapet, he used his claws to clamp down on cracks in the stone to aid in his climb. He finally reached the top and pulled himself up. From there, he was able to reach a walkway on the upper level of the castle. Creeping around without making a sound, something that came naturally for a Cooper, he explored the castle's exterior. Mostly there were arrow loops, and despite the fact that he was quite thin, he still couldn't fit his entire body through such a small hole. He needed to find a more promising secret entrance. He searched along the bastions and spires that bordered the massive castle, feeling the wind pick up as he climbed higher and higher. He hadn't snuck around a castle as colossal as this one in years.

It took some careful observing with his keen eyes, but he finally discovered a fairly large hole in one of the inner walls of the castle's stronghold. Galleth chuckled to himself and he maneuvered through the opening.

_As much money as this mutt has, one would think he'd use some of it to maintain the look and upkeep of his own home. Breaking in here was much too simple._ He glanced back at the hole in the wall. _Maybe no one has informed him of this little fortress flaw. _He shrugged and continued on with his task.

Now inside, he silently admired the lavish great hall he found himself in. Sure he'd been in many castles before, but it never failed to mystify him when he caught sight of all the wondrous riches a king owned, and this guy flaunted it, that was for sure.

He crept along the halls, staying hidden from the occasional servant or baron walked by, concealing himself among the plethora of furniture, plants, and pottery that lined the interior walls.

He scurried about through the main halls of the castle, and abruptly, his pointed ears swiveled as he picked up on the sound of doors opening, and of several swords being drawn. More voices, they sounded angry. His inquisitive side told him to go find out what exactly was going on. But knowing he needed to keep hidden, he looked for a hiding spot, and he found it, in the form of a small spherical opening that acted as a window, overlooking the main throne room of the castle. He perched inside it and looked down at the crowd of knights below, swarming a tall hyena who, while fit, looked almost emaciated, especially in the face. He was dressed in a suit of armor, black boots that reached his shin, and a black cape that fell across his back. His eyes were a disturbing shade of yellow, and looked almost bloodshot.

Each knight held their sword up to their 'guest', every male giving their most menacing growl, but the hyena barely paid them an ounce of attention; he was too busy smiling smugly at the wolverine sitting upon his throne.

Henry ordered his guards to reassume their previous positions, and then turned to give the hyena a glare that could only be interpreted as one of sheer hatred.

"Frederick," he said through gritted teeth.

The hyena strolled up to the well-dressed wolverine and bowed in an almost sarcastic manner. "His majesty, the great King Henry! It's been _far_ too long my friend."

The wolverine snarled back at the armor-clad hyena. He leaned forward on his throne, his fur bristling up in anger, but he calmed himself. "Cease the pleasantries, Frederick," he growled. "State your business here, I'm very busy."

The hyena laughed a dark and condescending laugh. It echoed in the vast high-ceiling room, reverberating off the walls.

"Too busy to talk with an old friend? That's all I'm after here. Nothing more."

The king snarled again, his bony fingers curling in agitation. "We are _not_ friends, Frederick. Maybe once, long ago, but _not_ anymore."

Frederick frowned in mock hurt. He put a hand to his heart. "Oh that hurts to the deepest fathoms of my soul, Henry. I've always thought of you as a friend, even after leaving your merry little guild."

"Get to the point Frederick," Henry barked, his voice booming out, reaching the ears of the smiling hyena.

Frederick paced a bit before stepping closer to the king, and in response, several knights drew their swords and pointed it at the unwelcome visitor for the second time.

The hyena didn't so much as flinch at the sharp weapons raised and aimed at his head.

Henry waved them off, his gaze never leaving the deceitful hyena's.

"I'm not here to fight Henry, do tell your little _army_ that." He grinned up at the sneering knights in the throne room. "I am in fact here to discuss matters of land."

Henry sat up straighter in his throne. "What kind of 'matters' are you speaking of?"

The hyena whipped a rolled up scroll out from a place on his belt. With a flick of his wrist he unrolled it, handing it to the wolverine. "I came to propose a…well, a small agreement we can come to, regarding the section of land separated from the rest of your little kingdom by the great river."

"What about it?"

Frederick paced a few steps, clasping his hands behind his back. "See, being that it's on the other side of the river while the rest of your land is all on this side, I want to propose that you let me…take it off your hands?"

"Come again?"

"Oh please Henry, you know it's an insignificant piece of land you own, I don't understand why it's so important to you."

"It's _important_, simply put, because it belongs to me, and that's all you need to know," he hissed back at him.

Frederick nodded, his fingers stroking the longer strands of coarse fur that grew on his chin. "Yes, neither of us can argue that it is your land, but let's be honest, with you ruling over this ridiculously large kingdom, I think we can agree that it's become difficult for you to maintain control over this piece in question. I might even go far as to say you…don't have much control over what goes on there to begin with."

Henry's lips curled back, baring his sharp teeth, his green eyes smoldering.

"Which is why," Frederick continued on, "I am asking you to cut a deal. To sign this treaty. You hand over that portion of your illustrious kingdom to me, and I give you the amount written there. All you have to do is sign on the line. It's that simple."

The wolverine's eyes scanned the text. When he read over the amount of money he'd be given for handing over a section of his kingdom, a growled rumbled in his throat. He crumpled the scroll in his hands on tossed it back at the hyena.

"You're a pathetic fool if you think I'd sign away any part of something I own to anyone else, especially to a traitor like you." Venom coated his tone as he practically spat each word out.

Frederick's face remained stoic at the mention of such a dreadful name to be called, and he pressed his lips together tightly. He looked down at where the crumpled paper landed near his feet. He reached down and gingerly picked it up. Staring back up at the exasperated king, his eyebrows arched over his bloodshot eyes. "So, you won't sign it then?"

"I'll never sign it. And if that's all you came to request of me, then we're finished here." He raised his hand and pointed his index finger at the large doors at the front of the room, signaling for him to leave.

A small snarl slipped out of the hyena's lips, which curled up over his sharp teeth. Then, the sound of female voices entered his ears. His head snapped up to see two females, one a servant girl and the other Miriana, but from where Galleth hid, he had no view of the ladies, so couldn't tell exactly who Frederick was looking at.

A disturbing smile grew on the hyena's muzzle and he gave another sinister laugh. "Very well, your majesty. There are other ways of persuading you to cooperate with me, I'm quite sure of that. In time, maybe you'll see that being stubborn doesn't always promise good fortune for you." He began to take several steps backward. "You're to be wed to the lovely daughter of Lord Desmond soon, is this true?"

Confusion clouded Henry's face for a split second, but he cleared his throat and resumed glaring at his enemy. "Yes, I am, why is that any concern of yours?"

The hyena held his hands up and chuckled in a strangely pleased way. "I just wanted to give you my congratulations, that's all. Marriage is always such a momentous occasion."

The two stared each other down in tense silence, Henry not replying verbally to his words.

Frederick nodded and bowed. "Well, good day…your majesty." He turned about face and, with every knight flanking him as he walked, he exited through the towering doors.

And, like a vapor of wind, he was gone.

* * *

Galleth made his way back outside, leaving the way he'd come, all kinds of questions swarming his mind. Who was this Frederick guy? And what did he mean by 'persuading' the king to cooperate with him? It was clear something was going on, this hyena was planning some sort of scheme, but what it was, he couldn't be sure of. He'd have to investigate more on a later day, but for now, he knew he needed to be getting back.

His feet hit the soft grass and he was about to take off when he heard soft humming. His ears twitched at the pleasant sound of a female's voice. He was done with his task for today and knew he should be heading back to the hideout before someone caught sight of him snooping around, but curiosity overtook the raccoon and he decided to follow the humming to see just whose angelic voice was making such a lovely melody anyway. He followed the sound of the gentle song being hummed, rounding a corner, stepping into the castle courtyard. Knowing it was better to be safe than sorry, he dove into the safety of the lush gardens on the courtyard grounds.

He hid behind the enormous leaves of the elephant ear plant in the garden, and found himself admiring the vibrant colors of the flowers lining the gardens, but of course when his eyes fell upon the one the gentle voice belonged to, not even the sight of the gorgeous castle gardens and the serenity of the peaceful courtyard atmosphere could compare.

It was her.

Sitting at a lone table on a lofty balcony of her castle home, writing away on a piece of parchment, was the beautiful maiden, Lady Miriana.

Her locks of chocolate brown hair draped over her shoulders like silk curtains and fell along her back in lengthy swirls. She wore a pleated dress, its color a warm shade of peach. It accentuated her slender frame and complimented her fur, a deep ashen gray.

She was in her own little world as she guided the quill pen along the parchment, writing at a leisurely pace. As elegant and peaceful as she looked however, that same wistful look misted her stunning eyes.

Galleth remained on the ground, keeping himself concealed behind the stone wall surrounding the courtyard. He peeked over the wall and silently watched the female raccoon, staying perfectly still, save for his tail, which whipped around in a continuous but soundless manner.

His heart practically stopped within his chest, which he found strange. Most girls didn't have that sort of effect on him. He was quite confident, despite the ostentatious quality to his personality. Other ladies never made him nervous, never made his breath catch in his throat. Why did he find anxiety rising inside him when he looked upon this maiden? Was it her status as a lady of the king? Was it her serious demeanor? Or was it the softness she possessed that was still apparent behind the guarded expression she displayed?

Many times he considered scaling the wall, leaping onto the railing of her balcony and simply introducing himself, but of course he couldn't do something so foolish. As a thief, who spent his life running and hiding when in the area of knights and guards who recognized him as the bandit he was, introductions didn't always occur as smoothly as he would've wished, and often ended in him being chased. Though he was very much a carefree confident coon, he still had to be careful of who he associated with. His true identity was always to be kept a secret from people of higher power.

And besides, a lady of the king was a girl who was _not_ to be toyed with or tricked. Any male with a brain knew that.

Still, as apprehensive as he felt, the hidden desire to meet her was strong enough to bring him to slink over the wall and get a closer look.

He gripped the edge of the wall surrounding the courtyard garden, watching her write, listening to her hum the sweet melody. Literally music to his ears.

_What a remarkably beautiful maiden_, he thought to himself. _That mutt of a king sure has a real treasure on his hands._

The wind began to pick up in a sudden gust, whipping his exposed fur, the limbs of the cherry blossom and empress trees swaying wildly, causing flowers to rain down to the soft grass from the higher branches. A cherry blossom floated down and landed on Galleth's nose, resembling a miniscule pink snowflake. He stared down at his nose with a furrowed brow and quickly brushed the flower off.

His eyes fell on her again, as she pushed a few locks of brown hair away from her face. She lifted her plume to dip it in the ink again but made the mistake of taking her fingers off the parchment. The wind picked up the aged paper and carried it high into the air.

"Oh no!" she cried.

Galleth leaped out of his hiding spot. "I've got it!" he announced to her.

She gasped, startled by his voice, completely unaware that anyone else was nearby, much less paying her any attention.

Leaping out of his hiding spot, Galleth cleared the garden gate and dashed for the curtain wall.

The raccoon maiden watched him climb the towering wall, scaling it and reaching a lofty spire. Balancing on one bare foot on the very tip of the spire, he reached up as the parchment swirled through the air above him. He grabbed it victoriously, smiled in satisfaction, and in one swift move, he somersaulted off of the spire and ran along the top of the wall balancing on its surface. Reaching a point where the curtain wall stopped and its north wall began in a different direction, he jumped and sailed off the edge.

She clamped her hands over her mouth and her eyes shot wide open. She was certain a stunt like that could kill someone. But instead of falling to the ground and making a loud splat, he landed adroitly on the head of one of the statues in the courtyard. He flipped about, using their height to his advantage, hopping from one to the next. When at the appropriate height, he leaped off one of the marble statues, and crouched on a thick branch of a cherry blossom tree. As soon as his feet hit the bark, he sprinted along it. Reaching the trunk of the tree, he hugged it and inched around, leaping onto a higher branch that led up to the balcony. As easily as if he were walking on solid ground, he stepped off the limb and onto the railing. Stepping down gracefully onto the platform so that he was standing face to face with her, he smiled as suavely as he could manage and held the now crumpled piece of parchment. "I believe this is yours," he said to her.

She stared back at him for a moment, astounded and amazed by the ostentatious display he'd just performed, all to simply retrieve her writing material.

Finally unfreezing from her awestruck state, she blinked and gingerly took it from him. "Thank you," she said to him, her voice low and gentle.

She opened the crumpled parchment and looked down, not surprised in the slightest to see the wet ink had smeared all across the surface, the once scrawled words now covered in thick black glop and completely indiscernible.

Noticing this, Galleth's face fell and his ears drooped. "Oh, m-my apologies milady. I-I didn't—"

She held a hand up and gave a courteous smile. "It's quite alright. I wasn't really writing anything of much importance." She held the paper carefully so as not to get any ink on her fingers, and placed the paper on a side table just inside her room, closing the door behind her and turning her attention back to the masked stranger. "That's what I get for writing outside on a windy day, I suppose." She eyes the stranger curiously, and suspicion clouded her features as her stunning eyes narrowed. "If you don't mind me asking, who _are_ you? And…what exactly are you doing sneaking around the castle grounds, by my room?"

"Uhh…" His mouth fell open and his eyes widened ever so slightly and he froze where he stood. Of course he couldn't tell her what he was actually doing there, she might tell the king!

He had to fix this, and fast. His eyes darted around for a false explanation, something, _anything_. His gaze at last fell on a very wide crack in a stone wall above a window on an upper level of the castle. The answer suddenly hit him. "I-well, I was inspecting the castle walls of course."

Her eyebrows met and knitted together at his statement. "Inspecting?" she repeated in a curious tone.

He nodded as he weaved an impressive lie. "You see milady, his majesty, King Henry, I came to him in desperate need of work to earn money. My mother has fallen ill and can't perform her job as a seamstress anymore so to help, I've been looking everywhere for something to earn enough to feed us. I've been trying to tend to our garden, but…" He shook his head. "I haven't seen a single vegetable grow there for weeks now. It's as if our land is cursed…"

Her features melted, filling with warm sympathy. Surprisingly, she gave a nod of her head. "I've felt that way too," she whispered in a voice that was so silent, not even the thief's keen ears could hear it.

"I'm sorry?" he said, leaning in closer.

She looked back up at the handsome raccoon's eyes. While mischief seemed to swirl about in those rich brown irises, there was also sincerity and attentiveness there in his gaze that she just couldn't ignore. She lost her train of thought for a small instance, studying his lean build and chiseled face. Though his shabby tunic and his form of work he'd informed made it obvious to her that he was nothing more than a lowly peasant, she couldn't help admiring his charming face. For a peasant, he was mighty eye-catching.

"I didn't catch that, milady."

Finally snapping back to the present, she blinked up at him, her lashes sweeping over her chocolate brown orbs.

It took him a moment to notice he'd made a faux pas, but as soon as he did, he dropped to his knees, kneeling before her. "Forgive me, I meant to say, your highness." He bowed his head humbly.

She confused and surprised him by kneeling down as well. She patted his shoulder lightly. "Uh, you don't have to kneel, I'm not technically royalty. Not yet anyway."

He frowned and his head canted to the side.

She smiled and laughed inwardly, a genuine laugh that lit her face up in a sort of glow. At seeing her beautiful smile, Galleth's heart did small backflips in his chest.

"I won't be true royalty, until I marry Henry."

His ears perked. "Oh? Wait, so…you aren't married to him _yet_?" he asked, hopefulness apparent as he spoke.

Her brow quirked at his tone, and she smirked, slowly getting to her feet, and he did the same.

"Well if you must know, then no, we're to be married. On midsummer's day."

A suave smile appeared on his muzzle. "So until then, you're a free woman, am I correct?"

Her eyes narrowed even further. Her small black nose scrunched up at such a forward remark. "I suppose you could say that…depending on how you're using the term 'free'. Why are you asking me such things, sir?"

His debonair smile never faded as he shrugged casually. With a flick of his ringed tail, he replied, "No reason in particular. I just immensely enjoy conversing with a lady as astonishingly beautiful as you are."

His smile widened as he saw the deep crimson color fill her furred cheeks. Her blush intensified as he dropped to one knee and gently grasped her hand, placing a soft kiss on it, his lips lingering there.

His lips parted from her hand, though he still held it in his, and he looked up at her expression, and from the looks of it, he had succeeded in charming her, something Coopers were very good at doing.

"Forgive me for lingering here on your balcony; I'm sure the last thing you want is company from a mere peasant. I just had to get your parchment back for you. I know you said it wasn't important, but I'm sure that anything a sophisticated maiden writes down is very important. I'm very sorry for ruining it."

At first unable to speak due to being charmed so greatly by this masked stranger. She blinked and shook her head a few times in an effort to clear her thoughts. "I…I can always rewrite it, all is forgiven." To Galleth's delight, a tender, sincere smile broke out on her face.

Galleth returned the smile, his a little wider on his muzzle than hers. "As gracious as you are beautiful," he murmured softly.

Another blush graced her cheeks.

Reaching an awkward silence as they stared at each other, they both broke with nervous laughter.

Galleth ran a hand through his head fur as a gentle breeze blew by. "So…midsummer's day, eh?"

She nodded.

He pressed his lips together in a tight line. "Mmm, that's not too far from now," he noted, running a hand through his head fur.

Her smile diminished a bit and she nodded. "Yes…yes, not too far at all," she said in nearly a whisper.

"Well then," said Galleth. "Forgive me if this sounds too forward, but I do hope I get to see you again before you get too busy with preparations. While you're still…free." He spoke the last word in that gentle murmur that sent shivers swimming along her spine.

"A-and I hope to see you too…I'm afraid it's my turn to ask for forgiveness, as I didn't catch your name, sir."

He was about to tell her when a high-pitched female voice reached their ears.

"Your highness?" she called. "Your highness, are you in here?"

Miriana turned around and focused her attention on the short squirrel who entered her chamber, her lady-in-waiting.

"Yes, Sophia?"

The squirrel scurried up to her, nearly out of breath, lifting the hem of her dress as she did. "I've been looking all over for you. The king is asking for you, milady."

A small sigh escaped the raccoon maiden's lips. "Did he say what for?"

Sophia shook her head. "No milady. He just said he wanted to see you, he thinks you've been hiding from him or something silly like that." The petite squirrel gave a sheepish shrug of her shoulders.

"What would give him such a crazy idea like that?" Miriana mumbled, sarcastically, unbeknownst to her lady-in-waiting. "Tell him I'll be right down."

Sophia bowed her head and turned, exiting the room, her heels clicking against the floor as she left.

The ringtailed maiden stood there, her gaze still on the doorway, around the corner of which the small squirrel had disappeared. The look on her face displayed that she was far from ecstatic about going to see her husband-to-be.

Galleth took a step toward her, trying to read her posture. Why did she look so unhappy to him? Shouldn't she look forward to spending time with the guy she was going to marry?

"Uhh...it seems you're being summoned, I should get back to…inspecting the walls…" he said, breaking the silence.

Her back was still to them as she nodded uneasily. "Yes," she mumbled.

Her ears flicked as she suddenly felt his warm breath on the nape of her neck. "It was much more than a pleasure to meet you, Miriana."

At first she still stood there, her shoulders slumped, head down. Then, her eyes snapped wide open and she whirled around.

"I never told you my—"

He was gone.

She looked around, down in the courtyard. She looked to her left, to her right, all around, but there was no sign of the handsome stranger anywhere.

She took a step toward the railing where pink blossoms hung at eye level, and she caught sight of something peculiar. She walked over to get a closer look. On the tip of the branch, sitting among a clump of blossoms was a tiny piece of some strange kind of paper. She plucked it up from the branch so she could look at it more closely.

It was folded in the shape of a raccoon head.

Not familiar with the calling card, she turned it over in her hands and stared at it, running two fingers along its surface. She cupped it in one palm and stepped back into her bedroom. Making sure no one at all was watching her, she opened a small jeweled box on her dresser, and carefully placed it inside, closing it securely, a small smile forming on her face.

"Until we meet again," she whispered.

XXXXXX

Sly shut the book. "Ok kids, I think we should call it a night now. Your eyelids are drooping." He chuckled at watching them both yawn and rub at their tired eyes.

Rascal leaned against his dad. "When does the exciting stuff happen Daddy?" he asked.

Sly put an arm around him. "You don't think it's exciting that he met the maiden he saw in the square?"

"I did," Callista mumbled in a sleepy voice. "I hope they see each other again too. I think Sir Galleth likes her."

Rascal couldn't help but roll his eyes at his sister's interest in romance.

"Oh I'm sure they will," Sly assured his daughter with a wink.

"But when does he do knight stuff?" Rascal asked with another yawn.

"He might do some 'knight stuff' in the next chapter. We'll have to see. But right now it's time to go to sleep."

He looked over to where Carmelita cradled the smallest baby foxcoon, who was fast asleep in her arms.

He grinned at his youngest child. "See gang, Robbie's got the idea."

* * *

_A/N: Teehee, he left her a calling card. Well, we established some plot here so I feel accomplished. _

_Yikes that was really long... I would've made it two chapters, but I didn't see a good place to divide the substance of this part up. _

_This…doesn't feel at all like Sly Cooper I know. Not sure if that's good or bad, but regardless, I'm in the process of uploading the storybook portion to DA, so fans of Galleth on there can read as well. Thank you so much for reading! Till next time. _


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmarish Troubles

_A/N: I thought about discontinuing this one on here, but a sweet reviewer asked me to keep going with it here. Plus, I already discontinued one fic, to do it a second time would make me feel sloppy and disorganized as an author, so excluding PoY, I vow to complete every full-length fic I post here, putting my all into each one. So here we go with chapter 3. It's a short one, but that's only due to the one after it being rather long, to balance it out I guess you could say. Also, the intros and outros with Sly and his kids may not always be written in, since I'm focusing more on writing them in the Fine Line sequel._

_Guys, thank you so much to those who reviewed. It means so much to me. If I haven't thanked you personally in a PM, I sincerely apologize and will be sure to thank any reviewers I may get for this chapter, and if by chance I receive any guest reviewers, I'll be sure to thank you in the author's notes of chapter 4. :) I love you guys!_

* * *

Chapter 3 Nightmarish Troubles

* * *

Rascal was getting comfortable in his bed, snuggling up under his soft comforter when his father entered the bedroom, carrying a sleeping Callista in his arms.

As Rascal started yawning, Sly walked over to his bedside, tiptoeing over toys spread across the carpet all the while. He sat down on his son's bedside, smiling while watching him yawn and rub his eyes.

"You sure you don't wanna skip the story tonight and go on to sleep bud?" Sly asked. "You look exhausted."

At hearing his dad's words, the young foxcoon looked up at him in wide-eyed surprise. "No Daddy, I wanna know what happens next. And I don't wanna go to sleep anyways." He crossed his small arms, inching up until he was sitting in bed as opposed to laying down.

Sly frowned. "But you gotta go to sleep, kiddo. It's bedtime, and I know how tired you are, I can tell by how much you're yawning."

The little kit hugged his raccoon plushie tightly, not meeting his father's stare. "I don't wanna go to sleep," he mumbled quietly in protest, his eyes focused on the colored squares on his quilt.

Sly could easily tell that something was bothering his son, something other than simply not wanting to go to sleep. And he think he had an idea of what it was that was bothering him. So after tucking Callista into her own bed across the room, he retrieved the Thievius Raccoonus off the bookshelf in the kits' room and returned to Rascal's bedside, sitting on the edge of it.

"Is this about that nightmare you had the night before? The one about Clockwerk?"

He didn't answer his father at first, but after a long silence, he looked up at him, and wordlessly answered, nodding his head slowly.

Sly reached down, rubbing the tuft of fur on Rascal's head. "Ya know, your favorite ancestor got nightmares too."

The little kit felt his ears twitch at is father's words. He looked up at him in surpise. "Really?"

"Sure," answered Sly. "Everyone has nightmares, Ras. Even grown-ups. And it's perfectly normal to be afraid of them, no matter how old you are. In fact..." Sly opened the family tome, flipping to the page they'd left off on last time he'd read to him from it. "That's how the very next part of Galleth's entry in the book begins."

XXXXXX

Galleth sat in the center of his small but comfortable bed in his room of the cottage hideout, the sheets askew from his bouts of tossing and turning during a moderately restless night. He sat cross-legged with his most prized possession placed in his lap: the Thievius Raccoonus.

He was greatly absorbed in the readings of his family tome, reviewing notes from a previous heist he and his friends had pulled off several months ago, when they'd robbed from a few lofty noblemen in the kingdom of Leoness.

Reading had never really been something he indulged in; he'd always preferred to go on the adventure himself than read about one. But reading and reviewing his contributions to the Cooper lineage, as well as reading about feats performed by his ancestors before him (the few that there were) was never boring to him, no matter how many times he reread sections of it.

It was also a bit therapeutic for him, helped him get his mind off things that troubled him.

And that was the case today.

His large pointed ears twitched faintly at the sudden soft knocking at his door. "Galleth?" a quiet voice asked.

He recognized it immediately and smiled. "Enter, Marian."

With a twist of the knob, the door creaked open and the petite vixen stepped inside. She was wearing a cloth apron over the skirt of her frock. Her glossy red ringlets that fell around her face swayed as she walked over to him. She gave her raccoon friend a warm smile. "Good morning my dear," said the vixen.

He smiled back and stretched. "Yes, tis a lovely morning indeed, milady."

She glanced around the room and after noticing how disorderly it appeared to her, she clamped her hands on her hips and sighed. "Galleth, honestly, we've only been in this cottage a week or so now and it already looks like a violent windstorm has blown right through here. Just look at this place!"

He chuckled and humored her by glancing around at the very small messes he'd made, piles of stolen clothing, a couple crumpled pieces of parchment he'd tossed to the floor, and his small collection of treasures he'd been gathering by his bedside table. To anyone else, it wouldn't have looked like a mess at all, but Marian was a rather tidy red fox, and as the lady of the house, she preferred for things to stay organized.

He smirked up at her and swept a hand out in front of him in a casual gesture. "You call _this_ a mess?"

"Yes, I do!"

Another quiet chuckle sounded from the masked thief. "Sounds exactly like something my mum would say," he quipped back.

She grinned and gave a roll of her eyes as she approached the tiny mound of trinkets. She picked one up a silver jewel encrusted cup, gripping it in her dainty hands. "Galleth, sweetie, was it really necessary to nab every single one of these treasures?"

"Absolutely," he replied, almost surprised she would ask such a thing. "We'll sell them off in exchange for a good amount of coins, which should sustain us until we have this robbery fully planned out. Then we'll be on our way again."

She nodded in understanding and then carefully set the silver cup back down with the other stolen treasures. She turned and faced him again. She laughed softly and walked over to sit beside him, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder. "Getting a good bit of reading in this morning?" she teased. "Don't tell me you were up all night looking through that old thing."

He grinned and shook his head. "No no of course not…well…" his smile faded and he shrugged. "Not _all_ night." His gaze fell on the cherished book he gripped. He fumbled with the silk page marker that was keeping his place. "I…had that nightmare again," he finally managed to mumble to her. "Couldn't get back to sleep after I had it, so I decided to read for a while. It usually helps."

A tiny gasp escaped her lips as she began to rub his shoulder. "Oh not again, the same one you've been having?"

He nodded. His voice was meek and almost timid sounding. "It was a bit different this time, but…felt just as real…the flames…and the screams…" he shut his eyes and shook his head, his large tail curling up around him. "I—"

"Shhh," she hushed him and gave him a warm hug. "Now now, all is well dear. All is well."

He closed the Thievius Raccoonus and set it aside so he could hug her back. "I know," he muttered, so quietly that his words were almost inaudible. "I just…wish I knew why I continue to have them."

She rested her chin on his head and rubbed a hand along his back. "Don't worry yourself over it dear, it's over."

He snorted a laugh. "For now…" He unlatched himself from the hug so he could pick the treasured book back up. "I feel mighty ashamed, of being a little scaredy-coon."

Marian lightly hit him on the shoulder, and he laughed.

"Oh rubbish," she scolded. "Galleth, everyone has fears, even brave thieves like yourself. It's certainly not anything to be ashamed of."

He gave another small shrug of his shoulders and ran a finger on the outline of the embroidered letters on the book's cover. "Maybe so, I just…still...as often as they happen now, it's unsettling, to say the least."

Marian patted his hand, feeling a great deal of sympathy for him. "I'm sure it is, and it's ok to admit that it frightens you, but sometimes, your fears can give you strength, you're just unable to see that right now, darling."

He nodded slowly. "I suppose. But regardless, right now, you give me strength Marian."

She tittered lightly and cupped his face in her hands. "And I'm happy to, as far as I'm concerned, you're family to me Galleth, and if ever something is bothering you, you know you can confide in me."

A bright grin formed on his gray muzzle and he quirked a brow at her. "Just don't you go telling your husband that his best friend confides in his beloved maiden."

"Too late," the red fox sang out.

The two looked up to see the charismatic archer himself, leaning against the door frame, that amused smirk plastered on his face.

Robin strolled over and gently pulled Marian up from where she sat and swept her up in his arms. "Are you two telling secrets in here?" he joked lightly.

Galleth and Marian laughed at the absurdity of his question. The vixen shook her head. "No, my love, Galleth was just telling me how he's still having those dreaded night terrors."

"Still?" Robin asked with a frown. He eyed the Thievius Raccoonus, placing a hand on his chin in mild contemplation. "Hmm…maybe if you wouldn't do so much reading before bed, you wouldn't have them."

"For your information, my bushy tailed friend," Galleth replied, "reading is not the cause of them, but it does help calm me down."

With curiosity sparking in his hazel eyes, Robin looked down at the tome his friend carried with him everywhere. He scratched at the soft white fur on his chin thoughtfully. "So, this ol' thing really has been passed down from every single Cooper that lived before you, eh?"

The raccoon nodded as he flipped back to where he'd left off, trying to find his place. "Passed down to each generation, dating back to my Egyptian ancestor. Right now it's my turn to contribute, I've already written a great deal in it."

The fox continued to nod. "I see, and then you'll pass it on to your children…well, assuming you want children, that is." Robin grinned and elbowed his comrade.

"Of course I want children, someday," Galleth responded in slight shock, somewhat taken aback that his friend would make the assumption that he didn't want kids. "I love children, and I of course want the Cooper name to live on. I just…" He sighed and closed the book once more, marking his place. "I have to find a lady who'll put up with me and agree to marry me first."

Subdued laughter sounded from Robin and he crossed his arms. "Now, _that_ may prove to be mighty difficult my friend, but not impossible. True, not many a lady would prefer to live life on the run with cunning criminals, but…" Robin looked to Marian and winked at her. "You may find one yet."

Marian smiled back lovingly in return.

"I hate to interrupt such a lovely conversation of love and marriage and all that nonsense, but I'm starving," Little John's voice boomed out as he entered the small bedroom.

"What a surprise," Galleth said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he held back a laugh.

Marian gasped and put a hand to her cheek. "Oh my, the food! That's what I came in here to tell you, that breakfast is almost ready! Oh dear, I hope it hasn't burned…" She jumped up and rushed out of the room, heading for the kitchen, and the hungry grizzly bear followed right after her, food the only thing important to him currently.

Robin motioned Galleth with one hand. "C'mon ole' boy, I'm sure some of Marian's freshly baked sweet rolls will make you feel heaps better."

As Galleth got to his feet, Robin threw an arm around him. "And after breakfast, I was thinking we'd head out into the kingdom for a bit. The other day when I was out picking the pockets of a few barons and viscounts, I overheard them discussing some sort of festival the king is holding today on the tournament grounds."

"Oh?"

"Mhm, from what I heard, it's going to be a celebration to remember for ages to come! All the townsfolk here, and even several esteemed nobles from neighboring kingdoms will be in attendance. This is no small get-together my friend."

Suspicion clouded Galleth's deep brown eyes as he looked back at Robin. "A celebration? What for, praytell?" Henry didn't strike him as the type to allow something like a merry festival in his kingdom of strict order and prestige. He didn't seem to allow his subjects to enjoy life much at all, actually. And after hearing the horrifying stories of what he'd forced his subjects to suffer through in the past, it astonished him to no end to hear this very tyrant was holding an event as whimsical as a festival in his kingdom, of all things.

"Something about it being in honor of the engagement of he and his bride-to-be," Robin answered. The two stepped into the small dining room of the cottage as Marian began to set a plate of pastries down.

Galleth's gaze dropped to the ground as he remembered that Miriana was soon to marry his majesty. "Oh…right," he mumbled.

"I thought we could throw on some disguises and partake in the festivities, sound like fun to you?"

"What are you boys discussing now?" Marian asked as she finished setting the table and sat down.

Robin sat down in the chair beside her. "I was telling Galleth about the festival that's taking place today in the kingdom."

"A festival? How delightful!" the vixen exclaimed, clasping her hands together. She stifled a giggle as she watched Little John scarf down the food on his plate as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"My thoughts exactly!" said Robin. "Games, jousting, dancing, and parades no doubt. Say, you could run the gauntlet Galleth!"

Robin looked back at the raccoon who seemed to be lost in thoughts as he traced circles on the rim of his goblet. He nudged him in the arm. "And hey, who knows? You might bump into that maiden you're so fond of. What was her name...Miriana I believe?"

Galleth's ears perked and he raised his head, looking up at the fox, now paying just a bit more attention than before. "You think?" Quickly after he scowled at his friend. "I am _not_ fond of her, for the twentieth time," he grumbled in a low voice, glaring down at his plate.

Robin flashed Marian a grin, and she beamed in return, for as highly as he spoke of the king's maiden when he returned after meeting her, both foxes knew better than to believe a statement like that.

"Wait," John spoke up. "Shouldn't we be focusing on planning out the castle heist?"

"Plenty of time for that later, we deserve a bit of fun today methinks," said Robin. He turned back to his raccoon friend. "What say you my friend?"

Galleth smiled at him. "You know I'm never one to turn down a good time, I think you're right, we should enjoy ourselves a little today. And while we're there, mayhaps we can listen in on conversations he may have amongst his guards and esteemed court members, to see if he's planning anything dastardly. A little reconaissance, if you will."

"Aye," agreed the fox with a single nod. He looked to his grizzly bear friend, awaiting his answer. "Well John, what about you?"

After thinking it over, John shrugged and nodded while gobbling down another piece of bread. "Sure, why not? Sounds fun. And if it helps with the heist, we'll be killin' two birds with one

"I agree!" Marian said excitedly.

Robin smiled and leaned back in his chair as he snatched up a sweet roll. "It's settled then!"

* * *

_Yea, super short I know, I'm so sorry, but the next chapter's much longer!_


	4. Chapter 4 Beyond What You See

_A tad longer this time around, and there's bound to be some little errors and such, but for whatever reason, I wanted to post this next chapter on my birthday, the big 19, yeahuh! I hope you guys enjoy, the next update will be to the sequel, let's hope I get it finished very soon. *crosses fingers*_

_And this one has no intro/outro like the others did, mostly because this is a continuation from one night of storytelling, but if I'd put it all together, I figured it would just be too much. So, on we go!_

* * *

Chapter 4 Beyond What You See

* * *

After breakfast, the group set out for the tournament grounds. To keep the low profile going like they had been, the boys all chose to wear clothes fitting lower class townsfolk: lace-up wool shirts with pants and sandals. Little John sported his favorite brown hat, while Galleth and Robin went without headwear of any kind. And Marian wore a simple cream colored frock with her burgundy hooded cape. The couple walked with linked arms, allowing Galleth to lead their small party, walking just ahead.

Robin looked down at the pale blue shirt that adorned his upper body and grinned, gripping the fabric, and pulling it away from his frame before letting it fall back into place. "What do you all think? Do we look the part?"

"I think so," Marian answered as she tucked a curly strand of her auburn hair back under her hood. "Not too little, not too much, I say we'll fit right in with the crowd."

Robin reached into the quiver strapped to his back and pulled out an arrow. He twirled it about as the group walked together on the way to the festival. "So, you ready to give archery another go, my love?" Robin asked the vixen walking beside him.

"Most definitely," Marian answered, unable to mask her excitement.

"Think I'll go check out the jousting arena, always love to see a nice little bit of action," John informed then.

"And how 'bout you pal?" Robin asked, looking over at Galleth. "What will you be up to?"

He shrugged, casually examining his worn gloves on his hands. "Oh, nothing in particular."

"Really?" Robin questioned with an arched brow. "What about possibly seeing that girl again? The one that's caught your eye?"

"I'll have you know," Galleth spoke in a miffed tone, "that I am most certainly _not_ here to go looking for her Robin, I'm here to have fun! She's the farthest from my mind right now."

Robin looked up ahead and pointed. "Say, there she is now!"

Quick as lightning, Galleth's head whipped up as he looked in the direction Robin pointed. "What?! Where?" He scanned the crowd ahead for her, squinting. "I don't see her."

With a low snicker, Robin pointed at him. "I gotcha!" He shook his head, his smug grin plastered on his snow white muzzle. "Oh yes, I'm sure the _very_ last reason you're here is to see her," the fox quipped sarcastically.

Galleth glared at his friend with narrowed eyes. "That was _not_ funny," he muttered with gritted teeth.

The others laughed nonetheless.

* * *

After their trek through the kingdom, the four soon arrived and took in all the wondrous sight and sounds of the elaborate festival once they reached it. Banners hung at certain points on the crisscrossing dirt paths. Tents of all differing shapes and colors had been set up. Children were running around, chasing each other through the gathered crowds, laughing all the while. Inviting smells wafted through the air, and jaunty music could be heard. A nearby band was playing, the members strumming their mandolins and playing their wooden flutes as townsfolk danced and circled to the tune. The whole kingdom really did seem to be in attendance, and were talking, laughing, eating, a few adults even playing games too. It was such a strange contrast to the day they arrived, but an engagement celebration is an engagement celebration, and it only makes sense that it be fun and enjoyable for all.

The four friends dispersed, Robin and Marian heading out to the small field where archers were shooting their bows straight ahead, and John left in the direction of the jousting arena to the far right. This left Galleth alone to wander through the festival. Which was fine for him. He loved spending time with his friends, but this gave him the prime opportunity to hopefully run into Miriana.

Unfortunately, he didn't have any luck finding her, not even after walking through the entire festival. He passed by the stalls selling foods and stands selling pottery. He mandered through the crowds of people watching a drama enfold on the nearby stage, snickering to himself at how poorly built the set and scenery for it was. He politely waved away a few merchants and artisans who were calling him and others as they were passing by to come and look at the goods they had to offer.

"You there, good sir, care to come and have a looksee at the crafts we have on display? Or maybe you'd like a nice new cape, made from only the finest silk in all of England!"

"Good day, sir, I'm sure a young lad like yourself must have a beautiful maid to go home to. How's about coming over and surveying our jewelry here? You could bring a nice gold necklace home to her as a gift, eh?"

He smiled, shaking his head at the weasel behind the stand, continuing on his way. Alas, he didn't have a maiden to come home to necessarily. In fact, he didn't even have a real home like the other villagers had. It was always hideout to hideout, traveling throughout England from one kingdom to the next. Being a thief was fun and very rewarding, in a psychological as well as a literal sense, but at times he found himself longing for the life a normal villager lived, a simpler life, one that didn't involve constantly being on the run. One where he lived in a cottage, settling down with a nice loving little family.

But he'd never had a normal life; he'd been born into the underhanded life of thieving, a destiny he hadn't gotten to choose. Not to say he didn't love the life he lived, as he did. What other guy could say they saved hundreds of helpless subjects from tyrannical overlords like Henry over the years?

Still, the life of a thief did have its downfalls, that much was certain.

After searching the sea of villagers and exploring the festival for what felt like an entire hour, Galleth gave up. Miriana, nor the king, were anywhere to be found, and no king meant no reoniassance could take place either. Galleth's ears drooping in disappointment, he looked over to a crowd gathered nearby that suddenly caught his attention. In the center of the crowd, couples were dancing and spinning together. Their audience clapped as they watched the dancers.

Galleth shrugged. _Well I am here to have fun, guess I could go for a little dance, even if I'm not the best at it_, he thought to himself.

He was about to head over, but then stopped in his tracks as he heard soft sniffling. His ears swiveled as he listened for where the soft muffled cries were coming from. He followed the sound and ended up at the base of a towering oak tree. At first confused, knowing full well that trees don't cry, he walked around to the other side of the base. There, sitting on the ground was a young chinchilla girl. She was hiding her face as she sat on the ground hugging her knees to her chest. Curly blonde hair sprouted out all around her hidden face. Her large rounded beige ears flattened against her head as she cried.

It broke Galleth's heart to see the young girl weeping. He knelt down in front of her with a concerned expression, watching her small shoulders hitch. "Hey now, what's wrong?" he asked. He reached up to push her thick hair out of her face, but she instinctively shied away from his touch.

"I-I just wanted to dance with someone," she answered in a broken voice, sniffling feebly.

Galleth smiled in confusion and tilted his head. "Well go dance then. If that's what you want to do, go for it. There's plenty of folk out there dancing right now, go join 'em!"

Still hiding her face, she shook her head. "I-I can't. I don't have a partner."

Galleth frowned and looked back out at the crowd where some of the townsfolk had gathered and were watching as several of the couples in the circle danced and twirled around. He scanned the area and soon spotted a small group of children dancing together.

"Those boys out there look about your age, why not go dance with them?"

She shook her head again. "None of the other k-kids like me," she whimpered in between sobs. "They say I'm too ugly to play with them, o-or dan-ce with them…th-th-they…they ma-ke fun of m-me, an-and laugh at m...me."

His brows furrowing, he looked back out at the giggling children, shocked that kids would be so cruel as to say something like that to this sweet little girl.

He looked back down at her and noticed how she seemed almost afraid to show her face, by the way she hid, almost cowering behind her hair.

Curiously, he leaned down and gently pushed the curly locks out of her face.

She gasped. "No!" she cried. But by then, it was too late. He'd already pushed all her hair out of the way so he could see her face clearly. She looked up at him, eyes wide in terror, fearful of his reaction.

Galleth stared back at a pair of gorgeous crystal blue eyes, with thick lashes fanning out above and below each one.

Just below her eyes, however, was the explanation for why the kids had apparently been ridiculing her and laughing at her. The end of her muzzle was slightly misshapen, due to a very conspicuous growth near her small black nose. It was causing a portion of her upper lip to appear more swollen than her lower lip, pulling her mouth up at a strange angle.

But instead of gawking in horror like others normally did, Galleth simply smiled down at her. "I see nothing wrong with you," he told her.

Her rounded ears rose up in shock and she stared up at him with wide eyes. "You…you don't?" she asked, confusion clear in her tone.

He shook his head. "But, you know what I do see?"

She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Wh-what?" she asked cautiously.

With that same kind smile, he tucked an unruly strand of hair behind her ear and said, "I see a beautiful young lady. With bright blue eyes that sparkle like gems."

Her mouth hanging open just slightly, a light pink hue filled her cheeks. No one had ever spoken to her with such kindness before.

"What's your name, little one?" Galleth asked.

She lowered her head and smiled up at him with bashful eyes. "G-Genevieve, sir," she answered.

He grinned at her. "My, what a lovely name." He got to his feet and bowed dramatically. "Well, Lady Genevieve, my name is Galleth." He slowly extended his hand out to her. "Would you do me the honor of being my dance partner?"

A bright smile broke out on her face as she nodded several times. "Would I!" She took his hand and he helped her to her feet. And together they walked over to join the dancing couples.

At first frightened of someone pointing and laughing at her, the young chinchilla gripped Galleth's hand and cowered behind him.

But her fright soon faded as the adult raccoon took her by both hands and began dancing with her. Though much taller than the child, he didn't mind leaning down so she could hold his hands. The two laughed as they spun and circled about.

A few couples caught sight of the cute spectacle, smiling as they watched the kindhearted stranger twirl around with the little girl to the melody of the flute and horns played by the small band nearby.

One maiden was particularly captivated by the heartwarming sight. She watched on as the raccoon lifted the little chinchilla high in the air, spinning around with her faster and faster. She giggled and squealed in delight, and the watching maiden put a hand over her heart, beaming at how happy the little girl looked. She couldn't take her eyes off the charming gentleman, and as the king and his advisors continued on down the path, not paying attention to her in the slightest, she lingered near the crowd of dancers.

Oblivious to the others watching him and just enjoying cheering the little girl up, Galleth set her down on the ground and spun her around.

"You're a wonderful dancer, Lady Genevieve," Galleth told her, continuing to twirl about with her.

She giggled. "Not bad yourself, Mister Galleth, sir." She studied his sword where it was placed on the scabbard in his belt, and her eyes brightened in wonder. "Are you a knight?"

"No," he lied. "I'm not a knight, just a commoner. I've been a in a few sword fights in my time, but I mostly use my sword for means of defense."

From what Galleth could tell, it didn't look like the young girl completely bought that.

She smirked up at him. "I think you'd make a good knight."

"Do you now?" he asked with a playful grin.

"Mhm!" she nodded her head several times.

When the music ended, the crowd of townsfolk who had been watching applauded, and several of the couples who had been dancing applauded too.

Galleth bowed in an ostentatious manner, and the giggling chinchilla curtseyed in return.

He knelt down so he was eye-level with her once again. "I hope my lack of skills when it comes to dancing didn't make it any less fun for you, milady."

She shook her head and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you for dancing with me, Mister Galleth," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

His heart melting within his chest, he hugged her back and ruffled her hair. "My pleasure Genevieve."

"Genevieve! There you are!" a relieved woman's voice called.

Galleth looked up to see two adult chinchillas running over.

Genevieve looked up at the older female and ran over to meet her halfway. "Hi Mummy!"

Her mother picked her up and hugged her close. "You had us worried sick darling!"

"Where have you been?" her father demanded.

"I was dancing!" she simply replied in a cheerful voice. "With Mister Galleth. He's a knight! Isn't he handsome?"

The parents exchanged confused smiles and then looked to the raccoon stranger.

Galleth chuckled and held a hand up. "I'm not a knight," he lied for the second time that day. "I just carry a sword on me for protection." His eyes fell on Genevieve. "I found her all alone near the edge of the woods. She was crying because she didn't have a dance partner, so I told her that I didn't mind sharing a dance with her."

Taken aback by his random act of kindness, a grin of surprise gradually broke out on the mother's face.

"That was mighty kind of you, sir," said her father.

Galleth shrugged in a sheepish manner. "Not an expert when it comes to that sort of thing, but it was still quite fun, wasn't it?" He smiled down at her.

Genevieve nodded, her whole face alit with joy. With her mother still holding her, she reached out to him.

Galleth stepped forward and gave her one last quick hug.

"Can I marry you?" she asked him.

All three adults began laughing lightly.

Her mother kissed her cheek and set her down, taking her hand. "Come along, dear. We need to head back home."

Genevieve frowned in dismay, but nodded obediently. "Yes, Mum."

The parents thanked Galleth for being so kind to their daughter and left. As they walked away, Genevieve looked over her shoulder and waved goodbye to Galleth.

He waved back as he watched the small family walk together down the path.

"That has got to be one of the kindest and sweetest things I've ever seen anyone do," a soft voice sounded from behind.

A smile formed on Galleth's muzzle. "Had to do something, I can't stand to see children cr—" By this time, he'd turned around and realized just who had said that to him.

His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped, but he quickly composed himself and bowed. "Milady," he whispered in a breathless voice, for she had taken his very breath away. Without thinking, he took her hand and placed a quick kiss on it.

Miriana laughed softly, pushing her hair away from her face with a coy smile. "So, Galleth is your name, eh?"

At first speechless, realizing he couldn't lie his way around this one, he nodded and scratched the back of his head nervously. He prayed folk in Henry's kingdom hadn't yet been informed of the name of the infamous new addition to Robin Hood's merry band of thieves.

To his relief, she didn't seem alarmed at the mention of his name. She just nodded, canting her head to the side. "A charming name, fitting of a charming gentleman like yourself."

A light blush found its way to Galleth's furred cheeks, and this brought forth more gentle laughter from the female raccoon.

He cleared his throat and chuckled. "Thank you, milady. But, you of course must know, that it pales in comparison to how exquisite your name is."

She placed her hands behind her back, dismissing the forward statement he'd just made. "So, Galleth, now that we're on the subject of names, how about you tell me how you knew mine? Hm?"

He looked back at her with a confused expression.

"You spoke my name, when we met on my balcony, but…I'd never told you my name," she reminded him, an air of suspicion in her tone.

"Oh! I'd heard King Henry say your name when you were out with him and his knights in the kingdom square several days ago."

Remembering that day vividly, her brown eyes flashed with realization. "You...you were the handsome fellow I saw wearing a cloak. Yes, yes now I remember!" she exclaimed, pointing at him. "I saw you just as Henry and I were heading back to the castle on his horse."

His ears perking up and his tail weaving about in delight, he said, "You…think I'm handsome?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but no words came to her at first. At seeing her flustered at his question, a pleased smirk formed on his lips.

She pushed another falling lock of hair out of her face and focused her gaze on the ground. "Well…yes. I do. But, I'm quite sure ladies tell you that all the time though."

"Perhaps," Galleth said, his gaze locked on her stunning eyes as he watched her long lashes fan over them. He was momentarily mesmerized by how the sunlight glimmered in her rich brown irises. "But, I'm not thinking about any other lady right now. The only one I'm currently thinking about is you."

Her eyebrows rose over her eyes and she put a hand to her mouth in amusement and shock at his boldness. "Sir Galleth, I don't believe that's any way to speak to a lady who's soon to be married!"

A strange pain hit his heart as she said that, as if tiny needles were pricking him in the chest. But he hid the fact that her belonging to someone else was disheartening to the thief, and hid it well, carrying on with charming her in a playful and lighthearted manner. "Well, milady, you're not yet married yet. We don't have to tell your betrothed that you've been on my mind ever since I met you. It can be our little secret." He winked at her.

She grinned and shook her head as her silvery peals of laughter rang out. "You really _are_ something. Don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you before."

He flashed a mischievous smile in response and ran a hand through his fluffy head of fur. "I _am_ one of a kind." His expression then clouded into a more serious one. "Say, I'm not keeping you from something, am I? Were you on your way somewhere before I started…rambling?"

"Oh no, not at all," she answered. She looked off in the distance where his majesty was conversing with a group of revered dukes and viscounts he associated with, her smile fading fast.

She stared at her husband-to-be with a defeated sadness filling her eyes, watching as the tall wolverine kissed the hand of a mink duchess. The striking tan-furred mink was smiling and batting her lashes, seeming to be greatly enjoying mingling with someone of such nobility. With a deep sigh, the raccoon maiden murmured, "I was just enjoying the festival with Henry, but…he seems to have forgotten that I'm even here. As usual."

Galleth couldn't fathom how anyone could forget such a maiden as, well, unforgettable as Miriana seemed to him. The fact that the king was conversing and laughing with the other nobles and hadn't even noticed she'd left his side astounded Galleth to no end.

Taking one last glance at the tall wolverine as he flirted with the duchess, Galleth smiled and offered his arm to Miriana. "Well how about taking a little walk with me?"

She blinked back at him. "A walk?" she questioned.

"Just around the festival." He shrugged his shoulders. "I know I know, you probably prefer not to associate with peasants, but I can promise you that if I were to have the pleasure of spending time with you, you'd be the only one on my mind."

At hearing him utter the lovely sentiment, a grin slowly formed on her face. She linked her arm around his, beaming up at him. "That sounds wonderful Galleth. Thank you."

The two strolled around the festival, enjoying its many sights and activities, but mostly they were just enjoying each other's company. It had been long since the raccoon maiden had been around anyone who was interested in anything she had to say, and the fact that she found Galleth to be quite handsome was certainly a bonus.

They watched the jousting matches in the arena, they indulged in the food being sold, played a few games, but mostly just talked about whatever came to mind. And Miriana loved feeling so relaxed around someone else, for once. When with Henry, she always had to carry herself a certain way and always felt on edge, constantly worrying over if he was displeased with her appearance or behavior. For once, she felt so…at ease.

A while later, the two raccoons approached the edge of the elaborate gardens, sauntering, arm-in-arm, by the decorative stone wall that lined the rose bushes.

"You know in all my years I've actually never had a blueberry tart before now," Miriana told him, taking one last bit of the scrumptious pastry in her hand. "It's divine!"

Galleth smiled, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "I told you you'd like it. See? Didn't know what you were missing!"

With a giggle she shook her head. "No, you were right." She licked some of the fruit filling off her finger. "And I had no idea you could shoot a bow and arrow like that." Just before they'd stopped at a stand that was selling pastries, Galleth had tried his luck at shooting an arrow at a target aiming to win a prize. He'd done a decent job, but nothing near a bullseye, winning him a few copper coins.

"Hey if you think _that_ was good, you should see my friend in action. He's unsurpassable when it comes to archery, a true natural at the sport!"

"Really? Oh I'd love to meet him some time. If he's anything like you, I'm sure he's wonderful company," she replied.

Knowing full well he couldn't introduce Miriana to the vulpine bandit himself without her catching on, he simply nodded. He glanced up at the cluster of rose bushes, and spotted a particularly eye-catching rose in bloom. He gracefully scaled the stone wall and pulled himself up to the top.

"What are you doing?" Miriana called up in amusement.

Being mindful not to touch any of the thorns, he carefully plucked the rose by its stem. He then turned and leaped off the wall.

Once back on the ground he offered her the fragrant flower with a suave smile. "For you," he said.

She graciously accepted the flower, her long eyelashes batting. "Oh my, how lovely, thank you." She sniffed the rose, sighing. "Mmm, I do love roses."

He chuckled. "Well, in that case…maybe…I could, say, bring you a bouquet at the castle some time?"

"Really?" she asked, unable to mask the excitement in her voice.

"Of course," he answered. "I'll be around the castle more often now that I'm…inspecting those walls, I'd be happy to brighten your day up with flowers now and again."

She brought the red rose up close to her face, sniffing it with closed eyes. "Henry never gives me flowers..." she murmured. "He did, when we first met…but…not anymore."

"Well I will then," Galleth told her. "A lady like you deserves to be gifted something as lovely as she is."

She gazed up at the ringtailed gentleman and found herself at a loss for words. He was so charming, so kind, so…attractive. She felt a warm blush grace her cheeks again. Only their second meeting and he was already successful at making her blush very frequently.

They gazed at each other for a long moment, no words exchanged, as they suddenly got lost in each other's' eyes.

Galleth bravely reached for her hand and was about to grasp it, when a booming voice called Miriana's name.

"Miriana, my darling! There you are!"

The two looked up to see his majesty himself briskly walking over. He stepped right in front of Galleth, not even acknowledging him with so much as a nod. He took Miriana's hands in his much larger ones. "You're always running off, what's gotten into you?" he asked, almost sounding like he was scolding a child.

She bowed her head in fearful respect. "I…forgive me my lord. I was just...taking a short walk."

Satisfied with her answer, he then began to lead her away. "Well come along then. The sword dueling tournament is about to start."

Against her will, Miriana was whisked away with the king. She looked back over her shoulder to see Galleth watch her leave, a sort of sadness in his brown eyes, and his ears lowered. He managed a smile and waved at her as she waved back.

"Bye," she whispered.

* * *

Galleth found his friends, who couldn't help but notice how disappointed he looked. Marian walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't find her?" she asked.

He nodded and let out a deep sigh. "No I did, we took a nice long walk together, conversed a bit as well. It was wonderful…but she's back with the king now."

"Which is where she should be Galleth," Robin jumped in. He crossed his arms warily. "I'm just a little worried about you getting involved with this…"

"Miriana," Galleth finished for him.

"Right...I just...maybe it's not such a good idea for a thief like yourself to get involved with a lady of higher class. That's all I'm saying."

Galleth folded his arms as well, his eyes falling on the maiden vixen, niece of the jolly old King Richard. "Well, aren't _you_ one to talk."

Realizing what his friend meant, knowing now how hypocritical he sounded, Robin sighed, grinning back at him. "Touché my friend. Touché."

"Where'd that girl head off to anyway?" John asked.

Galleth jerked his thumb in the direction the royal couple has left. "They went to go watch the sword fighting tournament. It's about to start."

"Eh maybe you should enter, hm?" Robin laughed and elbowed John, who joined in with his laughter. "Steal yourself a little armor and sneak into the competition."

Galleth stared off into space for a moment, and then his eyes widened.

"Yes," he said in a whisper. Then his voice grew louder. "Yes! Yes that's it!" He dashed over to his friend and gripped his shoulders, shaking him lightly. "Robin, you're brilliant!"

Robin stared back at him blankly. "Uh…I'm sorry?"

He gestured to the weapon on his belt. "My sword! I can use it to compete! Winning a dangerous sword dueling match will surely get me noticed by the king. Then once I've earned his trust, he may even make me a knight, of course I won't be as loyal as he thinks I am." He chuckled slyly. "But then once in the king's good graces, this whole heist will be that much simpler to carry out, you'll see!"

"B-but I was only joking Galleth," Robin stammered in an incredulous voice.

"Well I'm not," Galleth responded. "This is my chance." His eyes blazing with determination and excitement, he began to take off to join the other competitors.

Marian held a hand out in worry. "Galleth wait! Don't tell me you're going to put some filthy old armor on and actually enter this tournament? Surely you jest!"

He barked a laugh. "Armor? Not a chance Marian! I'm entering just as I am!"

Marian placed her hands on either side of her face. "But you'll get hurt!" she cried.

"I'll come back with nary a scratch!" he called back as he took off.

"Oh dear," Marian said worriedly.

Her husband took her hand. "Not to worry Marian," he assured her. "I'm sure he'll be just fine." He watched his raccoon friend disappear into the crowd. "Galleth may be a show-off sometimes, and might not always be the most tactical fellow, but one thing I know for sure is that he's mighty skilled in swordsmanship."

* * *

_There we go, a much more appropriate length. I know it's just fluff, but as you can probably tell, the next chapter starts up with a nice bit of action. Sword fighting, woo!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5 To Prove Your Worth

_A/N: I am sooooo sorry this chapter is ridiculously late, let me explain myself. Basically, I had it nearly finished and ready for uploading when my laptop decided to crash on me. And I hadn't had a chance to save my progress on the chapter, so when I went back, all that was in my files was a very early version of it, so I had to rewrite it almost all over again. But now it's finally written, yay!_

_XKhaosXKyuubiX made a good point in their review; it may seem like Galleth's character is a tiny bit more subdued than how he's portrayed in the game, and I guess it's due to the fact that I wanted to show a softer more romantic side of him, since this is heavily a romance fic. But I promise I won't be compromising his true character just for the sake of romance; he's still his reckless ostentatious self during the action and suspenseful scenes, promise. :)_

_One more thing, I've made a poll on my profile here about a new fic idea. I'm considering writing a fic focusing on Tennessee "Kid". I have a plot planned and have already started coming up with characters, still working on villains. It would be adventure/romance focused, as all my material is. The possible summary is at the bottom of my profile, I just need to know if people would be interested in reading it as well or not. So if you'd be interested, please check the poll out. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!_

* * *

Chapter 5 To Prove Your Worth

* * *

Light coughing sounded from Rascal's bedroom. Sly opened the door and walked over to the young kit, who was curled up in his bed, sniffling from a terrible cold.

His father sat on his bedside. "Hey buddy," he greeted him. "Feeling any better?"

Rascal sneezed, groaning as he turned over to face him. "Mmmh-mnh," he mumbled, feebly shaking his head.

Sly frowned. "Sorry kiddo," he said. He reached a hand up and felt of the kit's forehead. "But hey, your fever's gone down some," he told his son. "That's good."

Sniffing, Rascal pulled the covers up with a groan. "I still feel bad."

"I know," Sly said, mussing his head fur. "Colds are never fun."

Rascal coughed several times in response.

Sly picked the ancient book off of Rascal's nightstand and held it in front of him. "Maybe I could read to you more of Sir Galleth's story, might make you feel better. It always cheered me up when my dad read to me when I was sick."

Rascal looked up at him with wary eyes. "Is there more of that gushy stuff in the next part?" he asked.

With a chuckle, Sly nodded. "A little, but it starts off with that sword duel, remember?"

Rascal nodded after a moment. "Yea…ok. I guess mushy stuff's ok if there's sword fights too."

XXXXXX

Galleth raced over to join the assembled competitors. He watched the other males walk awkwardly in their newly acquired suits of armor, and did his best to stifle his laughter. Clearly they'd never worn armor of any kind before.

The thin ringtail casually leaned against the wooden fence post, watching one of Henry's knights step onto the vast platform. The muscular civet drew his sword, his striped tail thrashing in intimidation. His narrowed eyes cutting to the left, then the right, he flashed the crowd a conceited grin. "Who dares take me on today? Any of you sniveling cowards feeling brave on this fine day?" He raised his sword and slammed it against a wooden pole. His sword cut through the thick pole like a knife to butter, slicing it clean in half. This caused several of the males to start to literally shake in their boots, as well as brought on some frightened gasps from a few of the women watching on.

The tall civet lowered his sword toward the gathered crowd. "Winner takes all my friends." He used his free hand to gesture to a large bag of gold sitting on a high pedestal next to the throne the king sat upon. "Have a go with me, if you think you're man enough," he spat out in a taunt, baring his teeth at the scrawny competitors.

A young beaver volunteered first and took his place on the platform, facing the civet who began sizing him up.

"What's your name, lad?" the civet asked.

"Ed-Edwin sir," the beaver answered.

The civet laughed inwardly while looking his meager frame over. "This shouldn't take long," he muttered, raising his sword. "Ready then, Edwin?" he asked, louder now.

Edwin nodded. "A-aye, sir," he managed to answer, unsheathing his sword.

The beaver had barely raised his sword before he was struck down from a hit delivered by the civet himself. The blow had taken the poor beaver's breath away. He groaned and strained to get to his feet, his legs wobbling like jello. Once he was up on two feet again, the civet knight, showing no mercy, swung his sword back, readying to strike him down again.

Prepared for the attack, if just barely, the lanky beaver raised his sword and held in front of him in a defensive move, shying away as he felt the stronger male cross his sword with his own. He gritted his teeth, pushing against the civet with all his might, but being much stronger than the young adult, the civet pushed him back, his sword held firmly in front of him. The taller knight swiped at his shoulder, and not being quick enough to defend himself this time, Edwin was knocked to the ground a second time. While he lay on the ground, dazed and dizzy, the older male slid his blade alongside his amateur opponent's, forcing the weapon out of Edwin's grasp and into his own.

Not knocked down hard enough to injure him, as his armor had absorbed the majority of the blow, Edwin was only stunned by the civet's skill in combat, staring up in awe at him from where he lay sprawled out on the platform's surface.

The muscular civet smiled smugly and offered a hand to him. After helping the boy up, he sheathed his sword and patted his challenger on the back. "Ah he fought well! Give the lad a hand! He made a valiant effort today!"

The crowd cheered and applauded the beaver as he removed his helmet and wiped his brow.

Galleth smirked, folding his arms over his chest as he watched from the fence. He could easily tell the poor kid had never handled a sword in his entire life either, much less sport armor.

The raccoon thief watched on as challenger after challenger stepped up to take on the intimidating knight of Henry's core group, and each time they would be put in their place. With some it took a minute or so, if they were skilled swordsmen. For others, it took only seconds before they met their defeat. Soon enough, it seemed as if no other male was up to braving a fight with the fearsome striped-tailed knight.

He circled around on the square platform, holding his arms out wide at his sides. "This is it then? Will no one else step up to challenge me? Is there not a daring soul among you who has any valor to your name? Is there no one out there who will choose to come forth and prove his worth, to show us all what he's made of?"

There was a short pause, as the king looked amongst the crowd, scanning it with a bored look on his face, almost certain no one else would step up to the platform at this point, thoroughly convinced his civet knight had scared them all off. Miriana, sitting beside him, looked curiously over the crowd as well.

"I accept your challenge!" came a voice.

Murmuring could be heard throughout the sea of villagers as Galleth stepped forward, hopping onto the platform, confronting the taller male.

The civet looked him up and down, folding his arms over his broad chest with an amused laugh. "_You_?"

"Aye," Galleth answered with a nod.

The civet gave him an incredulous look. "Young lad, you're not wearing a single piece of armor, you expect me to believe that you'd have even a mere ghost of a chance of winning this fight, much less surviving it at all?" He began to laugh, a loud, hearty laugh that echoed over the crowd.

The crowd of townsfolk joined in with his laughter, pointing at the foolish ring-tailed peasant who was about to take on someone who was clearly much stronger and more experienced than he. However, gathered near the back of the crowd, Marian was huddled up close to Robin, her hands cupped over her muzzle in fear for her friend. Little John was shaking his head in disbelief; it was one thing to show off and try to impress someone with your skills in swordsmanship, but it was another thing entirely to risk your life and possibly make a fool of yourself in the process.

"I have a greater chance than you may think," he said. "What say we begin now and end this idle prattle?" he provoked the older.

Galleth's question was met with a condescending grin, and another arrogant laugh. His laughter dying down quickly after, he shoved his nose up against Galleth's, staring back at him with an intimidating glare. "Well young lad, before we start, I'd like to know your name. I always prefer to know the name of my challengers." In a low voice only Galleth could hear, he added, "before I take them down and humiliate them, that is."

The raccoon's determined but mischievous stare never changed or diminished as he smiled back at him. "Galleth, and yours, my good sir?"

The civet blinked down at him. "Cedric," he hissed out as he drew his sword, holding his blade out in front of him.

Galleth did the same, the blade of his weapon meeting Cedric's. "Well, Cedric, may I give you a little advice to aid you in the fight then?"

Cedric's eyes narrowed into thin slits as he sneered down at the skinny peasant, aghast by his offer. How dare he think a knight of his experience level would need help of any kind from a lowly commoner like him? The notion was totally and completely absurd. But to save face while taking him on in front of the villagers, he asked in a rumbled growl, "What's that lad?"

Holding his sword steady, sliding it across the edge of Cedric's, listening to the clean sound the thick metal made when the blades were brought together, he stared him straight in the eye, both hands gripping the hilt of his weapon. A wicked grin forming on his muzzle, Galleth told him in a calm tone: "Never. Drop. Your sword."

His piece of advice distracted Cedric just long enough for Galleth to take a violent swing at him, and for a split second, Cedric's eyes popped wide, not expecting such a swift attack from someone who looked like an amateur, but he recovered quickly, blocking the strike. The civet waved his sword back and forth with incredible might, using every bit of his strength he had against the other male. But what Cedric didn't understand was that a sword fight wasn't strictly a test of might; it was also a test of courage and skill.

His strength did give him a great advantage, however.

Cedric began taking swings at Galleth, slashing through the air, while Galleth expertly dodged the strikes, weaving back and away each time, mere centimeters away from having his flesh sliced open by the blade.

The gathered crowd filled with the sound of gasps and utterances of awe as the villagers watched the raccoon take on the burlier male and seeming to not even break a sweat. Cedric would attempt to attack him and Galleth would then flaunt his impressive agility by flipping out of range of the sharp blade. What he lacked in brute strength he definitely made up for in his speed and evasion ability.

From where he sat on his throne, Miriana at his side, Henry watched the duel progress with a focused expression, his bushy brows arched in amazement. He put a hand to his mouth, leaning forward, totally absorbed in the duel. He'd never seen a commoner with so much bravery and competence in a fight.

Each time she heard the sound of their swords crossing, Miriana flinched, and whenever Cedric came close to striking Galleth, she would shut her eyes tightly and partially hide her face in Henry's broad shoulder. Normally she wouldn't seek comfort from her fiancé (not that he was ever one to give her comfort anyway) but she couldn't watch the kindhearted raccoon suffer a fatal injury at the hand of one of the most fearsome knights in Henry's army.

She peeked her eyes open long enough to see another swing at Galleth, and he leaped away, the tip of the sword catching the fabric of his shirt right at his waist. It made a fairly good-sized tear in the fabric, but thankfully, he wasn't harmed, much to Cedric's agitation.

Even still, the maiden gasped and shied away, her muzzle hidden in the wolverine's upper arm.

Henry just chuckled, hiding an eyeroll as he patted her hand. "Come now my sweet, you're missing all the action! It's about time we've had some real excitement around here."

She continued to hide behind him, and didn't reply. She didn't find enjoyment in watching sword fights occur, especially ones where the challenger was in serious danger of being hurt. There was nothing 'exciting' about that to her.

On the platform, Galleth and Cedric circled each other sinuously as if they were performing a deadly dance. Growing infuriated at not wearing his challenger down, he stepped forward, swinging his sword all the while, as he backed the ringtail into a corner. With nowhere to run, he was sure he had him this time. So with all his might, he closed his eyes and took a wild swing at him.

He waited for a cry of anguish from the raccoon but heard nothing. Slowly, he opened his eyes and his jaw dropped at the sight.

The end of his sword had made a gash in something alright, and that something was the corner post of the platform. And perching atop the post was the lithe raccoon, a smug look on his face.

"I say Sir Cedric, you don't have to _kill_ me to win the duel, you know," Galleth reminded him with a grin.

His banter only fueled the civet's agitation further, and he yanked his sword from the post, splinters flying from the wood as he did so. By the time he pulled it free, Galleth had already jumped off and was preparing to attack from behind.

But Cedric whirled around just in time to meet swords with him.

The two gripped the hilt of their swords. They were both struggling, having truly underestimated how strong the other really was.

But Galleth hid it well. Finally working up a sweat in the heat of the sun, he began to chuckle haughtily while keeping his weapon straight out in front of him in defense. He leaned forward, staring into the eyes of the agitated civet. "Got a good grip on your sword there?" Galleth asked.

Beads of sweat dripped profusely from strands of fur on Cedric's forehead, and he glowered back, his lips curled up over his gritted teeth as he snarled out, "Never you mind about that lad!"

"Just heed my advice, and whatever you do, don't drop your sword, because he who attempts to fight without a sword…" Galleth began swerving his sword back and forth so quickly his opponent could barely see it. Cedric whipped his own weapon left and right, hoping to deflect his attacks, but with one final powerful swing, Galleth struck the knight's blade at just the right angle. The strength he'd applied to the swing sent Cedric's sword flying out of his grip and up into the air.

A wave of gasps swept over the watching crowd.

Before the civet could even react, Galleth leaped up in the air, grabbing the sword by the hilt. When his feet touched down, he took each sword in one hand and formed a cross with them, a victorious grin on his face as he finished his previous statement: "…has no chance in a fight."

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause. The knights guarding his majesty even clapped, both shocked and amazed at the same time.

Cedric gawked back at the smaller male, astounded that he'd just been beaten by him. But he finally unfroze from his shocked state and managed a chuckle, albeit a dumbfounded chuckle at that.

Galleth handed his sword back to him, and the two shook hands.

"Extraordinary. I say, lad, how did you _do_ that?" Cedric asked, still unable to fully believe he'd lost to someone who looked so scrawny to him.

"Years of practice," Galleth replied.

Cedric nodded his head slowly, his pride making it difficult for him to reply back. "Well, you won fair and square. You may claim your prize now."

Cedric and two other knights led Galleth up to Henry's throne. The proud raccoon glanced over to Miriana, obediently sitting beside the regal king. She was smiling in extreme relief and incredulity all at the same time. She couldn't believe he went out there and risked his life, all for a few coins.

What she didn't know was that he wasn't after the money at all.

Henry stood up as Galleth approached. The raccoon bowed in a false display of respect.

"Well that was a truly impressive duel if I've ever seen one," Henry said to him. "No one's ever gone against Cedric and won…until now."

"There's a first for everything I suppose," Galleth replied in a charismatic tone, earning a few laughs from the other knights.

"Tell me: what's your name?" Henry inquired.

"Galleth, your majesty."

Sir Percival walked over to the platform, picking up the large pouch of coins and handing it to Henry, who in turn took it and presented it to Galleth. "Your prize, Galleth, for risking your life like a complete fool…but making a great show of skill all the same."

Smirking, Galleth thanked him and took his earnings. More cheering erupted as Galleth basked in the moment, taking a more dramatic bow while facing the crowd.

With the tournament now over, the crowd soon began to disperse throughout the festival again, and Henry left with Miriana and his royal entourage.

On the walk back to their cottage hideout, the others couldn't help but notice Galleth seemed disappointed somehow.

"Galleth, what's the matter? You won!" Robin reminded him, elbowing him. "Why so glum?"

"Though I find what you did to be absurd and reckless and think you should never do it again lest you enjoy making me worry like that…I must agree," Marian joined in. "Why do you look so disheartened darling? That was an incredible victory for you!"

Galleth kicked a rock, sending it rolling down the dirt path. "I was expecting something a little more than a few pieces of gold," he muttered.

"Well what _were_ you expecting?" John asked with a smirk.

With a small shrug of his shoulders, Galleth replied, "A little consideration for becoming a knight, mayhaps?"

Robin looked over at him with a humored grin. "You expected to be made a knight after winning a single sword dueling tournament?"

"'Twas a valiant endeavor, you cannot argue that! Surely it must have impressed that mutt to some extent that I took on one of his very own knights and won, with nothing but my sword and the clothes on my back."

Robin shook his head. "Mmm…'tis going to take much more than that to impress someone like Henry, my friend. But yes, a valiant effort on your part."

The raccoon's tail weaved in minor annoyance. "Clearly," he mumbled, scowling. But of course, it didn't take too long for the thief's discontented state of mind to fade and for his ambitious smile to return.

"I'll just have to work harder to impress him then won't I?"

Little John cringed, hiding his face with one large palm. "I was worried you'd say something like that."

* * *

A few days later, in their cottage hideout, Robin John and Marian were discussing tactics for the upcoming heist. The fox and bear were kneeling down at the center table in the main room, looking over notes they'd scribbled onto parchment while strategizing.

"I can just go in this way and take out those brutes, and then you can easily make your way in to grab the treasure," Little John offered.

Robin shook his head, frowning in deep thought. "No no, that won't do John. We need to keep this as stealthy as we can manage. Attracting attention upfront like that would surely lead to some sort of catastrophe. But if emergency calls for it, we'll certainly be in need of your muscle, pal."

Marian set down a tray with goblets of cider on it. Robin and John each took one and thanked her.

Galleth on the other hand was slouching in a chair, in his own little world. He was staring off into space, holding his earnings from winning the duel. He would scoop up several gold coins in one hand, then let them fall into his other palm, hearing them jingle as he did. He kept doing this until Marian broke through his daydream.

"Galleth, sweetheart, are you alright?"

His head snapped up as he was finally cognizant of her voice. She had his beverage in hand.

He rubbed at the back of his neck and quietly thanked her before accepting the drink. "My apologies Marian," he murmured. "I'm afraid my mind is elsewhere."

"On a certain ringtailed maiden," Robin interjected with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Galleth ran his fingers through his unkempt head fur, forcing a laugh. "I…well…the memory of her does run rampant through my mind, I must admit."

"Cmon ol' boy," Robin said to him. "Snap out of it, stop daydreaming over a taken lady, you've got to focus!"

"I know I know," Galleth answered, slipping off the chair and joining them at the small living room table with an enthusiastic nod. "Yes, on with heist preparations!"

But as the red fox and grizzly bear carried on with throwing strategies around, with Marian giving some input now and again as she tidied up the cottage's front room, Galleth's thoughts were drifting yet again.

"I'm thinking our best bet is for Galleth and I to head in through that hole he discovered in the castle's inner wall and navigate to the location of the king's trove that way. And perhaps John could keep watch on the outside, with Marian at his side to provide him a second set of eyes and ears, as, you know, we foxes have very keen senses."

"Indeed," Marian answered with a light laugh. She was fussing over a vase of roses. She frowned and picked it up, turning the vase in her hands to study each wilted rose more carefully. "I just picked these roses the other day and have kept them in fresh water ever since picking them. How is it that they're already dying?"

Galleth's eyes widened as he jumped up from his spot on the floor. "Roses!" he shouted.

The other three looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"What now?" John asked.

"I have to get roses!" Galleth answered as he raced out of the room and down the hall to his room.

John looked over to the fox couple with deeply furrowed brows. "Is he mad?" John asked them in a hushed voice.

A minute or so later, Galleth emerged from his room, now wearing boots and a cloak over his usual attire. He grabbed up the pouch of coins from the chair in the corner and ran for the door.

Marian caught the raccoon by his arm before he could reach the door. "Galleth, darling, where on earth are you going?" she inquired. "I know you're a creature of the night, but it's dangerous to be out and about in the kingdom when it's dark, you know that!"

"But I promised her I'd bring her roses," he told her.

Her expression was one someone who had just been spoken to in a foreign language would have. "Her? You mean the king's maiden?"

"Aye!" Galleth answered, flinging the front door open and running out. He looked over his shoulder and called back to her, "I promised her I would! I give you my sincerest apologies, I'll assist with heist planning once I return!"

Her lips pressed together tightly in concern, Marian shut the door, rejoining the other two members of their little clan. "And he's off again," she sighed.

"Oi," Robin uttered, laughing and shaking his head. "Quite right you are John, he is mad, that's for certain. Mad about that girl."

The bear's small ears twitched at the thought. He looked to his comrade. "Do you think it's wise he's gallivanting around in hopes to win this…Miriana's attention? She's soon to marry the king, is she not?"

The male fox nodded. "Aye my friend. That's the very thing that worries me. He could be putting our entire plan in jeopardy by attempting to get involved with her, and even worse, he could be putting himself and the poor maiden in danger of facing Henry's wrath."

"Now now, let's deal with any trouble as it comes," Marian advised. "I too am concerned about this rendezvous he's apparently sharing with her, but it seems harmless enough for now."

Robin shot his vixen love a doubtful smirk. "For now," he repeated.

She giggled in response and picked up her own goblet of cider from the metal tray on the table. "Alright boys, back to business. Now, how can I help out when we 'storm' the castle?"

* * *

Later that evening, in the bedchamber of her castle home, Miriana was lounging on her bed, reading one of her favorite books, when her ears suddenly perked at the sound of a rock hitting the stone exterior of her bedside window. She looked up from her book, shutting it quickly before hopping off her bed. She tiptoed over to the window, her timid nature causing her to take slow, gradual steps, her heart thumping faster the closer she got. Her hands gripping the edge, she peeked out of the window's opening, but was confused to see nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing that could have possibly caused the noise she'd heard against the stone wall.

Then came a hushed velvet voice. "Psst! Over here!"

She gasped, jumping at hearing the unexpected voice. With a hand placed over her heart to calm its rapid beating, she finally realized who was whispering to her.

Perched on her balcony balustrade was the handsome raccoon himself. The moonlight was casting a radiant white light on his chiseled features, illuminating them in the ivory beams. He smiled apologetically at her, his tail weaving around behind him. "Begging your forgiveness for startling you, milady."

A grin blossomed on her muzzle as she shook her head. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of this late night visit, good sir?" she asked.

She could tell he was hiding something by the sly smile he was giving her. "I have something for you," he informed her.

"Oh?" she asked, her eyebrows arching. "For me?"

He gave a nod of his head. "Aye. But if you wish to receive it, you must come over here so I can bestow you with it."

With a lighthearted roll of her eyes, she disappeared back into her room, and after a few moments, the doors to her balcony opened. And there she was, standing before the thief in all her alluring splendor. As she approached him, she could now see that he had a hand behind his back, while his other was supporting him where he perched on the top of the balustrade.

"Close your eyes," he told her.

She crossed her arms, smirking at the childlike mischief flickering in his irises, but complied nonetheless, closing her eyes. And they remained closed until he said, "Alright, now you can open them."

She did, and gasped softly at what she saw: Galleth presenting her with a dozen red roses, tied together with a thin piece of twine.

"Not to worry, I didn't pick them from his majesty's personal garden, paid for them in the village with a portion of my winnings from the festival," he assured her.

She held them with careful fingers, being mindful of any thorns, but after looking at the stalks, she realized that there were none; only small stubs. She looked back up at him. "You…removed the thorns," she noted aloud.

"Didn't want you pricking your fingers," he replied. "Would make for a dreadful gift, if I gave you something that caused you pain, would it not?"

They both began laughing at his question. When Miriana's laughter died down, she inhaled the sweet scent of the roses with a sigh, looking from beneath her long lashes at the raccoon still perched on the surface of her stone balustrade, his bushy tail swishing back and forth.

"They're beautiful," she told him, her voice soft and smooth like honey.

"Only fitting that a maiden is given a gift as beautiful as she is," was his charming reply.

He smiled in satisfaction as she blushed lightly, the crimson color barely visible beneath her ashen gray fur. She turned and walked back into her room to place the roses on her vanity table before rejoining the handsome raccoon on her balcony.

"Your gift is lovely," she murmured, "but…'tis gift enough that you came to visit me tonight, Galleth. Is your coming here a matter of urgency though?"

She stifled a giggle as she saw the subtle perk of his ears, their tips twitching cheerfully.

"Well not exactly…it's just…it has been a while since I've last seen you," he admitted.

"Yes, three days is such an _awfully_ long time," she quipped back, her tone hinted in the faintest bit of sarcasm.

His grin returning, he raised his head, glancing up at the star-filled sky with a shrug of his shoulders. "Three days can _seem_ like an awfully long time, when another is on your mind."

"Don't tell me I've been on your mind for too great an amount of time since we've seen each other last. 'Twould make me feel terrible to know I've been distracting you from important matters you may have had to focus on."

"Oh, but what a wonderful distraction you are," he replied. "To be reminded of your beauty is much like seeing the magnificent break of dawn over the horizon after the dark of night."

Her smile beagn to morph into a wary smirk that decorated her soft furred muzzle at his forwardness, and she crossed her arms, her head tilting ever so slightly to the side. She was enjoying the positive attention, but she just couldn't help feeling like she was being played for some reason. He almost seemed _too_ charismatic for a commoner…

"Tell me, Galleth: how many maidens have you used that very line on, out of curiosity?"

His eyebrows jumped and his face fell at the blunt question she gave him. "I…what?"

Biting her lower lip, she answered, "I'd feel quite foolish to know that I fell for the very same line many other damsels have before."

He shook his head in a deliberate manner, his expression melting into a confused one. "Milady, forgive me, but if you take me as some sort of lecher, then you're sadly mistaken." He put a hand to his chest. "I'm but a commoner, and can assure you that I've never been that successful when it comes to charming maidens." He gestured to his shabby clothing. "Ladies take one look at my attire and usually turn up their nose." He gave the female raccoon a weak smile. "Thoughtful sentiments mean nothing to most, if you don't have much money to your name." With a deep exhale through his nostrils and a shake of his head, he added, "For you see, 'tis the jingle of coins that captures a lady's attention…not affection."

Her eyes softening, moved by his words, she walked over to where he still perched and stared up at him. "Well…'tis not true of us all, Galleth," she told him, her tone sympathetic, as she now regretted her blunt question, seeing how it had offended him. "Some of us are not swayed by one's status or riches, but more so by one's character and sincerity. And after the events of the festival, I must admit that you've proved thus far you are both someone of sincerity and good character. Very brave too…if a bit foolish." There was a short pause. "I was very relieved to see you unharmed from the duel. And…" She trailed off, too nervous to finish the sentence she started. So she looked away.

Galleth leaned forward, intently staring at her. "Aaaannd?" he prompted after a few moments.

She refused to meet his gaze at first, but eventually her eyes found their way back to his as she self-consciously tucked a brown lock of hair behind her left ear. A smile appearing on her face, she finally managed to say: "And I thoroughly enjoy your company, the little time we've been able to spend together."

His heart feeling like it was jumping rope inside his chest, he grinned, his tail flicking in delight. "The feeling is mutual, Miriana. I assure you."

Her bright smile grew wider on her lips. That was one of the rare moments he'd addressed her by her real name, as opposed to simply 'milady'.

Their ears flicked to the sounds of boisterous laughter that was easily heard from the open window on the lower level of castle's west wall.

"Praytell, what's going on down there?" Galleth wondered.

"Oh, 'tis merely a dinner party," Miriana answered, clasping her hands together and resting them on the skirt of her dress. "Henry invited nobles he met at the festival here and they're all getting to know each other over food and wine."

In surprise, Galleth hopped off from where he sat and stood face to face with her. "Zounds! Feasting and merriment you say? Why that sounds divine!" He could easily make out the booming voice belonging to the king and in confusion he looked back at her. "Say, why aren't you down there as well? Sounds as if they're having a swell time."

Her smile faltered. "They are…it's just that…I wasn't," she admitted quietly. "I finished eating and excused myself. I much prefer spending time alone in my bedchamber. Besides, I don't think I'm being missed much."

"What makes you say that?" Galleth inquired, his brows furrowing.

"Henry invited several ladies over for the party and afterward, he…" Miriana's gaze dropped and she cleared her throat. "They'll be spending the evening, together."

When Galleth pieced together what she meant, he gawked at her in disbelief. "I beg your pardon?"

She shrugged her shoulders with a wistful frown. "Seems he's…grown too impatient to wait until the wedding night."

Galleth could feel his lips curl back in disgust as a scowl formed on his muzzle, and felt his fur stand up on end as he listened to the tittering of Henry's female guests as the wolverine said something Galleth couldn't quite hear. He clenched his fists. "That…that vile, wretched excuse for a male. That sickens me."

In hopes to calm him, Miriana placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright," she assured him. "Really. I've come to terms with it. He's a king, he has the ability to do whatever he desires and be with whoever he desires. And…tonight he desires someone else. That's all."

"That isn't right," Galleth hissed. "A lady as fair as you in his castle should be the only one receiving attention of any kind from him. He's a greedy pig."

With pursed lips, Miriana took hold of one of his hands. "Doesn't matter. I'm not thinking about him at the moment. My thoughts are too absorbed in the charming swordsman who's paid me a visit tonight."

His anger gradually melting like ice held to a fire, he looked her in the eye as his usual debonair smile returned, his heart skipping a beat at her tender touch. "Forgive me milady," he said with a bow of his head. "I just feel that you deserve better than that."

She waved the notion off, stepping over to the stone pillar on the far right of her balcony, placing her hands atop it. Wanting to change the subject, she asked, "Have you been faring well here in the kingdom? And how goes your castle wall inspecting task?"

In answer to her question, Galleth walked over to the outer wall of her bedchamber. He raised a hand and hit his knuckles against the stone surface several times before glancing back up at her. "The walls seem to be in good condition methinks."

She took one look at him and immediately started laughing, and he began to laugh with her.

"My, aren't you thorough," she joked, and he shrugged humorously in return.

When her giggles died down, her gaze eventually drifted back to the stars, her brown orbs scanning the night sky for a constellation she recognized.

"You're a stargazer I presume, milady?" Galleth asked as he walked over to join her at her side.

She nodded.

He put a hand to his chin. "The stars always tell such engaging tales. Like see that formation, up there?" He pointed to a cluster of stars that resembled the head of a canine. "It's said to represent Grendan, a white wolf. His story's quite the rousing tale, tis one of friendship, despair, betrayal, murder most foul, and of course, a love that was never meant to be."

The female raccoon's eyes glimmered in the light of the full moon. "I'd love to hear it."

Galleth leaned against the pillar, folding his arms with a smile. "Hmmmm, let me see if I can recall…well, he grew up poor in a kingdom far away from here. He lived a simple life we peasants normally live, toiling the land throughout the day under the sweltering heat of the sun. But one day, through an offer made with a king from another kingdom, he and many others were all sent away to work as serfs by rule of the king they'd been sold to. Life for him was still grueling, though now living on the castle grounds, he at least lived more comfortably. And one day when gathering hay for the royal stable, he caught sight of the king's eldest daughter, Princess Camille. And he was more than taken with her beauty. Being a serf, however, he knew he wouldn't be permitted to ever speak to her. But, one day opportunity struck when he was tending to the royal garden. Camille ventured there to read in peace, and as she settled on a bench with book in hand, he approached her and whispered from behind, 'The garden is even more beautiful now that you've graced it with your presence.'

"The princess was startled by his sudden greeting but was flattered by his compliment. After they introduced themselves, she offered him a place next to her in the shade. They got to know each other and over the coming weeks began to spend time together in secret. Now, this was immensely dangerous, for you see, the king would surely have Grendan's head if he ever caught sight of him spending time alone with his daughter, for he was not only a serf, but a canine serf. The king had feuded with a canine lord for years and came to despise all canines, and he forbade all his canine serfs from ever being seen with a member of his family or of his court.

"But Grendan took the risk and would climb her tower wall and visit her on many an eve. One eve in particular the two shared a disheartening conversation. Camille was dreading the day her father would catch them together, and feared the worst for the wolf that had become her lover. But with barely any effort at all, he was able to distract her from the fear plaguing her mind."

"And how did he distract her?" Miriana asked. From her intent countenance, it was clear she was very absorbed in the tale.

"Simple," Galleth answered, reaching for one of her hands and grasping it in both of his. It felt so soft, so delicate. He could tell his gentle contact had flustered her in some small way. He couldn't see the shiver that jolted up her spine however.

"He took her hand in his," Galleth murmured, "drew her close, looking into her eyes…her brown eyes so lovely that…that it makes it difficult for one not to stare…" he trailed off.

Their noses inches apart, she felt her cheeks flush with color and she gave him an expectant stare. "And what did he say to her?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"He told her not to worry, that nothing would ever keep them apart. Not her father, his army, not anything. And he vowed from then on to love her and protect her no matter the cost, even if it meant—"

"Miriana!" the all too familiar gruff voice boomed out, shattering the moment they were sharing, like a stone crashing into a window.

Miriana gasped, looking up at Galleth with wide eyes full of fright. "Henry!" she whispered. "You must get out of here, before he sees you!"

Galleth complied leaping up over the balcony and landing on the branch of the tree nearest it.

Miriana turned to rush back into her room, but stopped and spun back around, running over to the edge of the balcony. "Wait!" she called.

Galleth whirled around gracefully on the branch, both hands gripping the balustrade as he met her gaze. "Yes?"

She hesitated at first, but with Henry's footfalls growing louder with each passing moment as he climbed the stairs leading to Miriana's bedchamber, she knew she did have too long to utter her question.

"Will you come see me again?" she asked, her voice hopeful.

Slowly, a grin spread across his face. "If you so wish it, my lady, 'twould be my pleasure to come and see you again."

"And you can tell me how the story ends," she added excitedly.

He laughed. "But of course. And bring you another bouquet, mayhaps."

Beaming at him, she nodded. "I'd like that very much, Galleth."

"Then the die has been cast," he murmured, his eyes ablaze with newfound affection.

They both lingered there, saying nothing, just smiling at each other in an almost dreamy way.

Miriana jumped at hearing the resounding bangs at her door. She made a quick shooing motion with her hand. "Go, go! I'll be waiting to hear how the story ends."

"I promise to not keep you waiting for too long then." Galleth took her hand and planted a kiss on the top of it before jumping off of the tree branch and scurrying into the night.

* * *

_Aaaaand that's a good place to stop. I'm really excited about the next chapter, it's the one I've been waiting to start writing for months now. So until next time!_


End file.
